What May Come (REWRITTEN: A Lusty night)
by Myracle-Wryter
Summary: Story: Kagome is over the possessiveness of Inuyasha and his constant absence in search of Kikyo's love. A demon lord steps in and takes her away. Will she find happiness with the cold Sesshomaru? Can he learn to love her? Chapter 7 posted! LOL SES/KAG LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Hello! This is actually a re-write of one of my previously written fanfictions under another account. I don't have access to that account anymore so I decided to start fresh. Thought the writing needed a good edit. I've tried to add more to it. Took me a while to rewrite and I plan on posting the next chapter sometime next week if all goes to plan. Hope everyone enjoys the newer version.

 **Summary** : Fed up with Inuyasha after three years of him running off to Kikyo, what happens when Kagome gives into desire? Sess/Kag LEMON

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story. They are the sole property of one Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Warning:** This fic is rated M for mature content- Lemony goodness

 **Chapter 1: A Lusty Night**

We first made love at the spring near the Bone Eater's well. To be fair, it was less love making and more animalistic sex. In any case, it was our first encounter.

The gang and I had just gotten back from yet another battle against Naraku's Golem and his "children". We were tired and hungry as we walked into Kaede's hut with our heads bowed. We had spent another two weeks trekking across the country and getting nowhere. The jewel shards seemed beyond our grasp and morale was running low. Even I had trouble encouraging the group onward.

I did what I could to help the team after the long and disgruntled walk back and prepared ramen. Inuyasha came down from his perch on the roof just in time to see me pour him bowl. He took it, greedily, from my hands without even glance before slurping it down. As he set the bowl down and looked at it with silent expectation, I sighed and replaced his empty bowl, for my own. Shippo looked at Inuyasha with frustration, and quickly emptied half his bowl into mine with a smile.

We were all hungry, but this was the third day that I'd gone without a filling meal. After a few years of hunting the jewel shards with little to no success, Inuyasha had finally become unbearable. So frustrated with the hunt for Naraku, he refused to let me go home for more supplies. It was a miracle that I had made them last so long. It had been more then two months since I had last been home and convincing Inuyasha of the need for a visit seemed an impossible task no matter what the reason was. Sango and Kirara had taken on the task of hunting whenever they could while Shippo and I foraged for berries, leaving "ninja" food for Inuyasha. Even Miroku had seemed to have lost a bit of his charm as word of our rag-tag team spread. Villages had started to catch on to our demonic magnetism and it was becoming harder and harder to find families able to keep us, even for a night.

Yes, morale was definitely running low.

As Inuyasha slurped back his second bowl, a shimmer of light wisped past the hut entrance. Inhaling vigorously, Inuyasha dropped his bowl and ran to chase after what we all knew to be soul-collectors. For a moment, the only sound was the flapping of the make shift door in his wake.

"Damn, Inuyasha. Why does he have to be so selfish?" Shippo huffed angrily as he set his bowl down.

"Yes, I wonder when we can expect him back this time." Miroku sipped his broth as he shifted nervously under Sango's stare. Even after years of Inuyasha chasing Kikyo, Sango still tried to protect me from his insensitivity. Looking for a way to ease the tension Miroku asked: "So, Lady Kaede, what news of the garden? Have the healing herbs come in nicely this season?"

"Indeed." Kaede looked to Miroku with a look that spoke of her exasperation with regards to the topic change. Miroku smiled weakly before returning to his broth.

"Kagome…" Sango started.

"I am going for a bath at the hot spring." I said trying to smile.

"Shippo and I can-"

"It's Ok Sango. I just think I need to be alone." She looked at me with soft understanding eyes as she nodded. I quickly collected my supplies and left the group to finish their bowls.

As I walked from the village I thought about the whole Inuyasha and Kikyo situation. I had gotten used to his near constant absence in the evenings whenever we came back to the village. As angry as I had once been, I felt like my strength had drained from the conversation. Even still, Sango and Miroku were still awkward about every time he ran off. As much as I loved them, I wished that we could just find a way to get around it. But it was hard when there were still a few loose tendrils of my love for Inuyasha clinging to him. I was angry at myself for holding on when I knew nothing could ever happen. And once again, I found myself asking why I stayed.

After all, he had made himself pretty clear when I had finally worked up the courage to tell him how I felt.

Pretty soon I found myself at the hot spring. I slowly kicked off my shoes as I set the bag down. I pulled off my socks before unbuttoning my blouse. Having not been home for a couple months, my uniform was in poor shape. Some of the blood stains were impossible to get out and there were small tears in the fabric. I sighed as I noticed another button had gone missing. One day, an anthropologist was going to be surprised to find the number of ramen packages and buttons strewn across the country during the feudal era. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

I swiftly dropped my skirt atop the pile of clothes and decided that my undergarments also had to go. I normally left them on, but knowing the lecher was with Sango and that they were also grimy, I felt safe in removing them. I bent over to rummage through my big yellow back pack, also stained and torn, to collect a few necessities.

As I walked to the water I felt my nipples become taught, the wind grasping and clawing at my flesh. Goose bumps stole over my pale skin as my body shivered lightly. I clutched my arms to my body, grasping the bottles, as I walked hurridly into the water.

I set my bottles on a rocky shoulder of the hot spring before emersing myself completely. The warmth of the water hugged me, soothing my aching muscles and my depressive spirit. As I came up from the water I flicked my hair back, feeling the rain of droplets on my skin, and the smack of my hair against my back. I inspected my body for all the new bruises and sores from our latest journey, before grabbing my loofa and soap to vigorously wash the grime from my skin.

I had been watching her as she came from behind the tree line into the small clearing where the hot spring lay. I watched her as she stripped from her odd kimono before nakedly bending over to sift through her bag. I admired the roundness of her figure as she did so and gave a purr of pleasure as the wind groped and fondled her sensitive skin. As her nipples grew taught, I could feel my cock twitch with excitement.

I inhaled deeply, smelling her lightly floral scent on the air and becoming intoxicated. I could smell her frustration, her heat, and… her innocence. Why the hanyou had not been tempted to steal it from her and claim it as his-own, I did not know. Her scent, her voice, her body… She held a great enchantment over me, and I could not guess as to why I found this creature so alluring despite her humanness.

I had been watching her for months now; stealing glances and secret moments. She was a puzzle. I wanted to understand why she followed my brother after all these years. I wanted to understand her spirit. But above all else, my inner yokai gnashed and howled with the need to dominate her. Her power rose up and boiled off her skin with every encounter with adversity. Even in the most desperate of situations, her spirit only ever seemed to grow. Every encounter with her seemed to feel like a challenge for my inner beast and I could not help but feel the need to quell that challenge.

 _Mine._

After months of watching her I knew she was no ordinary ningen. No ordinary miko. And more and more I heard himself repeat the word: _mine_ as he created excuses to hunt her out and watch her. She was my guilty pleasure.

I continued to look longingly at the scene bellow me, watching as she skimmed her flesh with her delicate fingers. Standing tall in the shadows, I felt myself rise beneath my hakama. I felt the red bleed in and out of my eyes as fought to restrain myself. As the Great Western Lord, I would not allow my most basic and animalistic instincts take hold of me. But as I watched her drop her oddly shaped washing fabric to the water to massage her nipples, I could not help but release a guttural growl of approval.

I slowly massaged my breasts and pinched my nipples as I walked to press my back against rounded boulder. I lay across it, feeling this need for release; a need to release the tension. It had been some time since I had last fondled myself. I felt the heavy weight of my breasts in my hands and took a secret pleasure in knowing they were of ample size. A lot had changed since my first visit to the feudal era.

As I lay across the boulder I allowed each of my hands to twist and pinch my nipples roughly. When I found them to be pleasantly sore, I let my right hand drift lazily down the outside of my ribcage and across the top of my soft and supple thigh. Lazily tickling the inside of my leg, I trailed my fingers upward to graze against my lower lips. I slowly set about massaging my clit, my left hand grasping at my breast as I did so. I sucked in my lower lip, nibbling it as I released a heavy moan. I remembered reading an article in one of my favorite magazines about how a woman could be encouraged to find release with auditory sounds as well as the physical touch. Eager for release, I allowed myself to gasp and groan with wonton abandon as I fondled myself, feeling the heat from my vagina as I stroked it rhythmically.

As her body came to attention, a spicy scent penetrated her sweet and floral aroma. The scent of her arousal was maddening and I could feel my body growing tight. The air seemed to be thick with her and scent and I breathed deeply, as if expecting to drown.

Her moans of pleasure tickled my ears and made my inner youkai growl with hunger. I could hear the light brush of her fingers against her mound of curls and, as she moved her fingers deeper and faster, the slight wetness of her lips as she delved into herself.

The pressure building beneath my fingers, my fingers moved quickly in and out of myself as my thumb brushed my clit. As I neared climax, I held my breath, closing my eyes, and clung harder to my breast. It was coming… I could feel-

And then I felt my hands roughly pulled away from body and pinned above my head, a heavy weight against my body pushing me harder against the jagged rock. My eyes snapped open, fearful for my life, but angry that my release was so easily stolen from me. The haze of pleasure slowly subsided and I saw glimmering golden eyes and long silver strands above me. As my eyes came into focus I saw the sharp magenta stripes smooth against an angled cheek bone.

"Seshoumaru-?" I wanted to scream, but as I began to squirm beneath him, I felt the tightness of him against my thigh and his warm lips encircling my erect and sensitive right nipple. I shuddered in pleasure, liquid heat pouring from my eager and hungry core like lava.

"Be still." I felt his command whispered against my breast more than I heard it. I felt the sharp brush of fangs across my breasts as he licked and sucked. As I felt the goose bumps return to my skin, my mind turned back on and I fought more vigorously against him.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" I yelled, kicking my legs to try and move him, hurt him, anything.

"Be still." This time he pulled away from skin and growled it. I looked into his eyes and saw a flood of red overwhelm his golden depths. I felt the bite of his claws in my wrists as he held them tighter and I felt him push his body even harder against me as if to stop my squirming.

"I said, Stop it!" I could feel the miko power rising within me, building an aura around me.

"Do you wish to challenge me?" I felt his youki build around him, snapping against my reiki. I tried again to fight him, to push him off, but my body seemed to be giving up. I whimpered as I felt his tongue on my neck, trailing his fangs to my jaw.

"Did you not wish for release? Do you not wish for it now?" My brain was becoming foggy as he whispered it against my ear.

"Yes, I did, but I-"

"Then let this Seshoumaru bring you to release." And with that I felt his pelvis drive his cock against my vagina through his hakamas. He slid a hand down the side of my body, lifting and bending my leg around him to create a new and pleasurable angle. My body arced up to meet his and I wanted desperately to be angry with myself.

"Please-" I gasped "please I need-" I couldn't help but give into him. My anger for Inuyasha getting the better of me and the frustration of a release denied…

"Yes?" his tone was cold and unfeeling, but still there seemed to be pleasure in it.

"Please, I-" I moaned, feeling his lips against the nape of my neck and the brush of his chest against my nipples.

"What do you need?" As his pelvis rotated I felt his hard erection pressed against my inner thigh, brushing it's tip against my lower lips. I blushed, feeling the heat of my core weeping effortlessly against his hakamas.

"I need it! Give me release." I felt this overwhelming need take hold of me, washing away whatever guilt I may have been feeling.

I felt his hand brush against my clit as he let his hakamas slide down his legs. I could feel the soft spongy tip of his erection as it glided over my slick lips before pushing upward to my clit. I felt a jolt through my lower limbs as the bundle of nerves spasmed in anticipation.

She was so delectable. I nuzzled the nape of her neck as I released myself from my hakamas. I could feel her shudders of pleasure and I reveled in the scent of her.

As I pushed myself against her entrance, preparing to take her, I ran a hand to her breast. Using my claws, I flicked her nipple hard before circling it with the pad of my finger. I dragged my claws against her breast lightly, feeling her chest and abdomen tighten beneath me.

"Brace yourself." With a whimpering nod and a bite of her lower lip, I watched her face as I pushed roughly into her. I felt the break of her hymen and watched her face contort with the shock as a scream broke past her lips. Her eyes closed, and brow furrowed, I waited unmoving inside her as she brought her arms down to hold onto my forearms. I let a hand trail down to her clit where I rubbed it slowly.

As the tension in her body dissipated and her face relaxed, I slowly began to drag myself from her. I could feel the inner purr of my youkai as I reveled in the tightness of her. Once again I buried my face into her neck, nuzzling her and nipping her as my fingers massaged her clit and my penis pushed in and out of her cavern.

I heard the voice within me: _home._

As he began to move within me I could feel the warmth spreading through my abdomen. I could feel a little curl of pleasure as the pain of it eased. Building a rhythm, I could hear the slap of his pelvis against mine, my wetness amplifying the sound of it.

As he moved I moaned loudly, letting my hands run along his slick muscled arms and around to his chest. There was a strength to him that reminded me of chiseled stone. As he hit a deep and pleasurable place within me, one hand massaging my clit and the other my breast, my back arced to meet him as my legs tightened. I could feel that pressure building again, my walls milking him.

"ughh. Ooooww." I sucked in a breath as I whimpered and moaned with pleasure. I felt his smile against my neck and the sweep of a fang. "Faster." I cried.

"Hn." I felt his hips move quicker, and his tip delve deeper. I felt his fingers leave my clit to dragging his claws against my torso before grasping my breasts harshly. His mouth took in a nipple and nibbled harshly before leaving to abuse the next. I felt his hand come down and slap my breast, the fullness of them bobbing and the cool air puckering them still. My nipples felt raw and sensitive after his ministrations, but I loved the roughness of him.

I moaned again, and this time I felt the growl rise up from his chest; a primal and animal sound that ignited fear and pleasure.

"I'm- I'm-" I held my breath in anticipation of the orgasm. I could feel it building and coming to a peak, my walls pusling around his thick cock. I buried my face into his neck, kissing it as I did so.

"Cum." The whisper against my ear created a shudder that ran through my body and I felt the release of damn break within me. I gasped against him and as the orgasm ripped through my limbs and left me spasming, I bit down on his neck.

I felt her useless human teeth bite the juncture between neck and collar bone. As she did so I felt the beast within me roar to life and take over. I pushed faster into her as I felt my own release coming and as I spilled my seed into her womb I felt my jaw clench around her neck. I thrusted one final time, spilling the last of my seed as her vaginal walls pulsed and throbbed around me.

The sweet warm spill of blood into my mouth tasted like nectar. I lapped at the mark and felt her body relax as I did so. For a brief moment, a bright, and glowing, warmth swallowed me up as the mark sealed.

 _Mine._

I loved the feeling of her sweet pussy clenching around me as I stroked her belly. Her skin was soft and sweet. I ran my fingers between us to collect her warm nectar and brought it to my face. My eyes closed as I smelt the spice of her arousal so strong with a slight tinge of blood. I ran my tongue across my digits as she watched me, closing my eyes. She tasted amazing.

I sucked the rest of her off my fingers and bent down to crash my lips to hers. Nibbling on her lower lip and extending my tongue out to plunder her mouth I let her taste herself on my tongue. I heard her moan again.

 _Mine_.

Gathering her up, I brought her back to the center of the hot spring, her body limp in my arms. I felt her nuzzle my chest before I dropped her legs, spreading them wide with my hands. I grabbed her washing cloth, still floating in the spring, and lightly ran it across her. I watched her face as I did so. She seemed to be in a daze. I could not read her emotion.

I saw the hasty bite marks across her breasts and ran my tongue languidly across them. I felt them begin to close leaving her skin blotched with the simple flush of rose. How beautiful her porcelain skin seemed to be.

"Why?" I paused at her question. Looking into her eyes to try and read an expression.

"This Sesshomaru found you wanting." It seemed the simplest answer to a complicated question.

"No, I mean… I mean why the mark? Inuyasha once told me that Inu's sometimes mark their intended mate during sex. Is… is that what that glow was when you bit me?"

"Indeed."

"But why?" She seemed to be searching for something. Her chocolate brown eyes warm and glistening. I thought I saw tears brimming behind them. I breathed in deeply, smelling the scent of her sweet spice and our sex on the air.

"You are strong. Your aura called to me and my youkai hungered for you." At the moment, I was not sure what else to say. I grabbed her up once more and carried her to her clothes. I watched as she fumbled through her bag to remove a fluffy blue fabric. She wiped her self down with it and attempted to cover herself with it. I took hold of her hands and pushed the fabric away, leaving her bare to me. My eyes drank her in as a rosy blush swept over her skin. "Don't hide."

"I'm not. But why does it matter? I'm human. You don't even like humans! We don't know each other and I don't trust you. Even if you did mark me, I'm not yours!" Her voice was strong and determined, building as she continued. I growled, stepping closer to her to look down. My youkai wanted to rise to the challenge. He wanted to dominate her and prove himself alpha.

"You are mine." I growled it simply.

Fear and anger burst inside me all at once. I wanted to hate him, but couldn't. Although his icy deamenor never changed, he seemed different; warmer, almost tender, with me.

I wanted to push him away, but then pull him close. I wasn't sure how I felt.

"I am my own! You can't just take me away." stepping back, I grabbed up my clothes and shoved them on quickly. I buttoned my shirt hastily, missing a few. I reached down to grab my bag as I continued yelling. "I'm not yours or anyone's to claim! How dare you! How dare you mark me." The haze gone, I felt anger sweep over me in a hot flash. I felt the mark on my neck pulse slightly, but I didn't care. I ran from the clearing, turning to the village.

He didn't follow me. I just ran, I didn't know why. I guess it wasn't how I pictured my first time. It certainly, was not the right person. I started crying, tears stinging against my cheeks as I felt the breeze hit me. I realized it wasn't him I was angry with, but me. How could I not know how I felt about all of it? What did I want?

I could see the moon was high in its journey around the horizon; it was late. As I came closer to the village I could see Miroku sitting outside the hut as if waiting. As I drew nearer he turned to call for Sango. She came out to greet me. I must have taken a while because she seemed a little stressed.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I didn't know how to answer.

"Yeah. Just tired, you know? I think I may go home tonight." Thinking of everything that had happened, maybe some time away would be nice.

" You know, he doesn't deserve you. You are too good for him. I wouldn't let his absence keep bugging you. I know it's not easy, but I hate to see you hurt like this." I looked at her in a daze forgetting, for a moment, just who it was she was talking about.

"Wh- Oh, yeah. I just need some time alone. Seeing my family would help." I said, bringing an easy half smile to my lips. She hugged me and took my arm for us to walk together. Miroku chose to follow behind quietly.

As we walked in the direction of the well, Inuyasha started heading back. Grinning like an idiot, I saw him looking over his shoulder, as if to see a glimpse of his lover.

"Finally coming back?" I snapped. I couldn't help it. The anger I felt before I left and then the confusion when I came back, I just wanted to lash out. He stopped short and crossed his arms.

"Feh. Figured you guys could handle sleeping without me. Or can't you fight off the nightmares on your own?" he bit back.

"I'm getting really tired of you dragging us all over the place to run off to Kikyo every chance you get! I'm going home for a break and to restock on supplies." I huffed back at him as I tore away from Sango, walking past him.

"What?! N-" he stopped. I heard him sniff the air as I walked past and realized I hadn't tried to cover up. As I heard a growl rip from his chest I turned to see his face. Already I could see the blood filling his eyes and the jagged stripes stitching their way across his cheekbones. I ran for the well.

"KAGOME!" he screamed and I pushed myself to run faster as he followed knowing I couldn't out run him. "What is that smell? Who were you with?"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku ran after us, Sango quick on his heels.

"SIT!" I heard him slam into the ground, but he quickly recovered. "SIT!" it wasn't enough. As I went to scream again, I felt his hands closing in around my throat, tackling me to the ground. I felt pain come up my knees as they hit the floor and fear pulse through me.

"Sesshomaru" he was panting heavily. "You were with Sesshomaru, you whore!" I could feel his hands tightening. And then as I thought about Sesshomaru, a pulse beat strong through our mark.

As I felt the air escaping me I felt Inuyasha let go, thrown across the clearing. A figure stood before me, tall and menacing.

"Mine."

I had let her go. As she yelled at me I had felt her anger, fear, and confusion clouding my mind and I knew that I had to let her go for the time being. Having her come willingly, would be more satisfactory than throwing her over my shoulder to take back.

As I sat in the clearing waiting and thinking I felt the searing white hot pain expand from the point on my neck where her mark would have been. Immediately I ran, my youkai raging, thinking about the hanyou and his temper.

I smelt her fear and heard her panting. When I saw Inuyasha catch up to grab her my youkai roared forth. I knocked him, wanting to tear him apart.

 _Protect. Mine._

"Mine." I repeated to agree with my youkai. I turned to face Kagome and sniffed heavily. She would be fine, her fear was quelling and I sensed no injury. My head snapped back as I heard Inuyasha get up. "Don't touch her hanyou. She's mine."

I could see the demon had come forth. He lunged at me and, Kagome still behind me, I leapt to meet him, knocking him out cold with one quick swipe. I felt myself heating up, anger bleeding into my eyes. I snapped my head at the sound of the houshi and demon slayer running up to the scene. As I turned to face them I felt the warm touch of Kagome in my mind. I felt her hand reach out to grab my arm.

"Mine."

"Yours." She nodded. I felt myself coming back at her submission. Grabbing her up, I summoned my youki cloud and we were off in the direction of my Shiro.

 _Hope everyone enjoyed the sweet and tangy lemony goodness. I tried to make Sesshomaru a little less OOC. And I'll be honest, I can't remember what this fic is actually about or where it was headed. LOL It's been almost ten 10 years I think since the original post. Wow. Showing my age… Anyway, I look forward to rediscovering the fic with all of you and hope to take it in some new directions._

 _Don't forget to post reviews! I appreciate the feedback and it always inspires me to write quicker. If I'm honest with myself, I think it has a lot to do with the ego boost ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Chapter two! Man, don't you just love it when you get a second helping of the drool-worthy-inu-sex-god? I know Sesshy is a little OOC, I just can't help it. Anyhoo- I hope everyone in joys the latest installation of the fic. I realize that it has changed significantly in comparison to it's original version, but I think I like this one better.

 **Disclaimer:** The Characters of this story are property of one Rumiko Takahashi. Of course, I'm always available to take them off her hands… Lol

 **Warning:** This fic is rated M for mature. Mostly because LEMONs are deliciously tangy and sometimes you just need a little tang in your life! ;)

 **Chapter 2: A lustful day**

She screamed beneath me once more, the sound never growing old. I loved the ring of it as it tore from her lustfully and I relished in the vibration of her chest against mine as I felt her moans rise up. I watched as her eyes bore into mine, igniting a fire I hadn't known existed. This little onna had sparked a flame that could never be doused.

As I thrusted my erection deep within her slick wetness, I felt her rising up to me meet me. I could feel the soft bite of her ningen nails in my shoulders. My beast growled in satisfaction at the sensation and pushed harder, more roughly, wanting to hear that cry rip through her again.

With one last moan and shudder I felt her vaginal walls clench around me as if to never let me go. They spasmed against my thick girth and I ducked my head down to nuzzle her neck. I nipped harshly at her neck, across my mark, drawing blood and then dragging my tongue across it once more. I felt her body tighten and then soften, her arms weakening from the pleasure as her body orgasmed relentlessly.

After having cum again I felt my body loosen, as if a knot had been untied from within my stomach. Wave after wave of pleasure spasmed through me and I could feel my toes curling as he lavished the mark on my neck.

Wanting to help him finish, I dragged my hands down his arms to twerk his nipples as I rose up to kiss them. I felt the growl in his chest and smile against him. Through the mark I could feel the pleasure he got from it, and as I continued to nip at his chest I dragged my hands down to where his erection laboriously pounded into my core. I grasped lightly as his scrotum and I could feel the shock of pleasure shudder across his limbs. In a flash, my arms had once again been lifted above my head, his lips coming down on my breasts to tease them once more.

"Ughh! Harder, please harder." I gasped as I felt the pressure begin to build and knot itself again I moaned in desperation. "Almost-" This endless hunger, the pain and pleasure of it… I couldn't stand it.

Hearing me once again building toward climax he suddenly pulled out completely. Grasping me with hard and slightly calloused hands, I felt him roughly turn me over, pressing my face into the grass beneath me as my arms gave out. I felt him pull my legs apart, spreading them wide as his claws lightly brushed over my heated lips. Grasping my hair in one hand and dragging his other from my vagina, over my ass, and across my lower back, I felt the tip of his cock twitch against my entrance. I gasped as he pulled my head back, his other arm circling my waist as he curled over me, forcing himself deep.

"Beg for it." He demanded. At his order, I wanted to fight him and defiantly say no. But as his rhythm slowed and another wave of pleasure swept through me at the feel of his fingers against my clit, I couldn't help but give in.

"Ple-please. Sesshomaru, please give me-" another shudder and I couldn't help but whimper at the feel of him.

"What? Give you what?" I could feel his intake of breath behind my ear as he licked and suckled at my ear lobe. The coldness of his voice only seemed to arouse me more.

"Release. I need to-" another gasp of pleasure and I couldn't help but feel he was trying to interrupt me with it. "Please, I want to cum." I finally finished.

I felt his grip tighten in my hair and around my waist. I felt him shower my womb with his ejaculation and the slight tremble of his body against my own as we climaxed together.

Her breathy voice tickled my youkai as she begged for me to sate her. I could feel the wave of her desire washing over me as the smell of her arousal spiked again. The thickness of it in the air rolled over my senses, almost strong enough to taste. I finally shattered, releasing into her tight pussy as it once again lost rhythm and clenched uncontrollably.

Releasing the soft feel of her hair, I hugged her to me. Pulling out of her, I rolled us onto the grass, laying her body across my own. As I felt her begin to drift off to sleep, I couldn't help but think about the pleasure I suffered in her embrace. It was true that I had not had relations with another woman in some time, but the feel of her around my cock was the most pleasurable I had ever had. I thought about the impact of the mark on our sex and wondered if being able to feel her pleasure as my own was what made the experience even more delectable.

I awoke a little while later draped over his chest, my legs tangled with his. I lifted my head to see his eyes closed and his breathing steady. I slowly began to lift myself from him, trying desperately to untangle myself from him. As I did so, I felt his arm clench tighter around me.

"Where are you going, onna?" his voice was deep and strong and excitement rippled through me at the sound of it.

"I wanted a bath." Looking down at my knees I could see the soft brown and green of crushed soil and grass. My body felt weak and sore from pleasure, a bath seemed to be a good idea.

"Hn. It's late, onna. We shall wait until we reach the shiro."

"My name is Kagome, not onna. Seeing as we are mated, or whatever, I thought you would at least use it." I struggled to force myself up from him. I pushed against him. "Look, I need to get up and stretch. My limbs are sore from the love-making and I'm hungry. Can you please let me go?"

"This Sesshomaru, does not make love."

"Of course, not." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry, the _animal sex_ has made me sore. Now, let me go." I pushed against him a final time and felt his arm fall free. Was this how it was going to be? Was it always going to be me begging for some semblance of freedom as he looked down on me coldly? I sighed, a flicker of sadness washing over me at the thought.

As I stood up and stretched my limbs, I ducked down and grabbed my tattered clothes. It seemed they didn't stand a chance. I really needed to go home, but I knew he wouldn't let me. I walked across the clearing, stretching my legs and as I turned to walk back I saw that he was gone.

For the briefest moment, fear washed over me at the thought of him abandoning me. So far from the village and the well, in the middle of an unknown forest clearing, the thought of it shook me. I glanced around, hoping to see a shadow of him in the distance, but saw nothing. I walked around the clearing a little more before sitting down. I pulled my legs up to my chin and laid my head on my arms.

Of course, he was gone. Did I expect him to stay? But then the thought of his hold on my hips had me questioning my doubts.

As another wave of fear took hold, I heard a thump on the ground a few feet away. He appeared to have killed a small boar. Relief flooded over me at the sight of him standing over it.

"Control your emotions, onna. The feel of your fear is not pleasant to this Sesshomaru." I watched as he began to skin and prepare the beast.

"You mean, you can feel what I'm feeling? It must be the mark" I asked, startled.

"Indeed." As he finished with the boar, I saw him begin to light a fire.

"Why can I not feel you?" I wondered. I waited in anticipation, hoping to ear that I would get to know some semblance of him. Maybe this was how we could overcome the coldness? His silence felt like an eternity as he continued his work.

"There is nothing for you to feel." His tone seemed to imply there should be no other questions. I made to ask one anyway and as if anticipating it, he looked up from his work with a cold stare. The warmth I thought I had come to feel during our sex seemed to have dissipated.

I waited as he prepared the boar, lost in my own thoughts. Not sure if I was hungry so much for the food, as I was for the emotional connection between two lovers. Tucking my legs back into my chest, I hoped that one day that hunger, too, would be sated.

 _Another one down! I know it's a little shorter than the first chapter, but it was in the original too. I think I'm liking the new direction of the fic. I can't wait to reread chapter three to see what Lemony goodness I get to reimagine!_

 _As always, comments are always appreciated._

 _Myra_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Wow. So this chapter was not what I remembered it being. LOL. I definitely made a few changes. Thought it needed to be fixed, for sure. Also, I really appreciate the few reviews that have been posted. I thought about holding out for more reviews, but figured why torture those of you who really want it? LOL. I will not always post the chapters so quickly, and they won't always be as long. Just keep in mind that more reviews typically encourage me to write more often. Now, I'm off to write an essay for school. Something tells me that paper will not be nearly as fun to write. LOL

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, as much as I wish I owned Sesshomaru and had him locked in a basement somewhere, I don't own him or any of the other characters for that matter. I'm sure Rumiko Takahashi has him chained up somewhere. Something tells me she doesn't like to share.

 **Warning:** This fic is rated M for yuMMMMy. LOL

 **Chapter 3: Coming home**

He had left me again. I woke up, deposited in a new clearing where he had left me alone. Looking skyward, I saw the Sun had nearly made it to its peak. Obviously, the pompous ass hadn't even bothered to wake me up for the journey. Who knew how long we had traveled for before he seemingly dumbed me in the grass. I silently fumed at the thought of him throwing me over his shoulder.

At the growl of my stomach I looked to see no food prepared. I got up from the ground and stormed into the trees. I'd just go forage for something. Hopefully there was something edible in the area.

A couple of times my thoughts wandered and I found myself misplacing a foot. When I tripped over a root, I mentally chided myself for being so clutzy. Even on my own, I couldn't seem to take care of myself. I knocked my knee against a rough patch of rock and felt the skin break. There wasn't much blood, so wiping my dirty hands against my skirt, I continued forward.

As I walked through the forest looking for little morsels, I came to a small patch of bushes. When I saw the little flecks of red and indigo I began to rummage through the bushes, seeking the most succulent and ripe. When I tasted the sweetness of them on my tongue, my stomach growled as if to demand more. I hastily worked to satisfy my hunger.

As Kagome eagerly plucked berries from the bushes, a shadow of a figure neared. Scenting her blood on the air, the creature had worked its way to the small onna with complete stealth. It settled into the trees and for a short time, looked on as the onna happily bounced around the bushes, a smile on her face; the flip of her short and unrecognizable kimono stirring a blood lust within the demon.

The girl plucked at a stubborn berry and cut herself on a small, but sharp, branch. As the little trickle of blood tainted her ivory skin, the demon's lust peaked. Lunging at the girl, he heard her scream as his claws made contact with her midriff, ripping the fabric of her odd clothes and leaving long gashes on her skin.

As the little onna kicked at him, the demon lost his hold. The onna ran off as quick as she could, her breathing heavy as one of her hands clutched to her side. The chase was on.

"I'm coming for you, onna. Let me have a little piece of you." His voice rasped heavily and as she ran, a chill ran down her spine. He felt her fear in the air and inhaled. He smelt the slight scent of another demon on her, but he cared not. His blood boiling, he did not let his physical lust for the girl get in his way. He grunted as he came closer and closer. When he was finally within range, he pounced again.

I was screaming and running. I didn't know where he had come from or how I had missed his demonic aura, but I couldn't think on that now. My side was aching and throbbing from the pain as I stumbled. Reaching up, my bloodied hand touched a tree in an effort to propel myself forward. I dared not look behind me.

 _Just keep running. Sesshomaru will find us. Just keep running_.

I felt a stitch in my side as I ran and I started to feel light headed. I must be losing to much blood. But I had to keep going.

I felt the sudden lick of claws against my back, my body falling forward as I screamed in pain. I felt the faint whisper of my clothes as they fell apart around me. There was a grip on my ankles that yanked me closer to the demon, he grabbed my thrashing arms as he flipped me over to face him. I felt his hot breath on me and the smell of rotted flesh on his breath made me nauseated. I screamed louder as he began pushing my legs apart.

"What do you taste like, hm? I bet your delicious, but first I will have you."

"No!" I struggled harder despite the pain flaring across my back and torso. I felt myself falling, falling into darkness as the pain became too much. I let out a final scream "Sesshomaru!"

I had gone to collect my tachi after having found a suitable place to lay my new mate. The thought of it was ridiculous. Somehow the onna had awakened the youkai within me and had only served to feed his hunger. His possessiveness of the girl was irritating and I did not yet understand why the compulsion to mark her had been so strong.

 _She is ours._

Ours? My mind questioned it. The thought of her as anything more than my brothers miko was impossible to overcome. And yet, his lack of interest in the onna seemed obvious to me now. Why had he not marked her? Why had he not claimed her before something like this could have happened?

 _She was not to be his. His youkai did not claim her, but another_. _She is meant for more. She is meant for us._

I growled at the constant nattering of my youkai. I worked to suppress him in my mind. It gave me a moment to confirm Ah-un's presence behind me with my ward and servant. My senses ignored their voices as they fought, reaching out to feel the area. There was no immediate danger and we were getting closer to the miko.

I felt a sharp intrusion of fear and pain in my mind.

 _The mark. Mate is in trouble._

I smelt her blood before I heard the first of her screams. I raised a hand to Ah-un, who responded by stopping mid-air before I quickly dashed off. I could smell her blood on the trees and on the ground. I could feel the yoki of a lesser demon as its blood lust overwhelmed its mind.

 _MINE! Kill. Kill. Kill._

I felt my eyes turning red as I began to lose to my youkai. His instincts to protect and claim the onna taking precedence over all else.

When I saw the miko passed out beneath the demon, bleeding, I broke. Lashing out, I killed the demon with a quick slash of my claws. The feel of his blood on them did little to cool my anger. In an animal rage, I tore the demon apart until nothing was left.

The soft moan of pain from the onna, had me snapping back to reality. The red bleeding from my eyes as I moved to her side. I bent down on all fours, and ran my nose along her body, scenting her. Her wounds were deep, but her organs were intact. There seemed to be no poison, but she had lost a lot of blood.

Tearing away what was left of her clothes, I began licking at the wounds across her torso. I felt her flesh tingle beneath my tongue and despite the smell of her pain, I enjoyed the taste of her skin. I continued to lap at her injuries as the skin knit itself back together beneath me.

When I was satisfied her wound was healed, I slowly and tenderly shifted her body to heal the wounds on her back. I felt her body stir beneath me, but I held her still and completed the task. The softness of her skin was delectable and I had to stop myself from continuing the drag of my tongue against her flesh needlessly.

I set her down softly on the earth and brushed her hair from her face as she slept. The scent of her pain and fear was heavy on the air. I nuzzled her neck softly before licking at my mark on her neck. I felt her body shudder and relax.

I let my moko-moko slide from my shoulder to hug her snugly. My connection with my extension let me feel the rise and fall of her chest against the soft fur and I was content.

Gathering her up, I gathered my yoki beneath me to meet back up with the rest of my tachi. Seeing me come closer my ward bounced in excitement before her eyes fell on the woman in my arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened to Kagome?" the sour smell of her worry worked its way to my nose.

"Worry not Rin, this Sesshomaru has seen to her care." The little girl nodded at me before her worry started to ebb away. "Let us go."

"With the girl, my lord? Let this lowly one take her for you. We can make room for her-" Jaken shrinked away as the sound of my youkai growling deeply. I clutched her tighter to my chest as I sent him a narrowed look.

"Jaken, Sesshomaru-sama wants to hold her. Let's play a game! Come on, Jaken! Play the word game with me!" Rin said excitedly.

"You stupid girl!" the sound of their conversation once again fell to the background as we sped away making for the shiro. Something nagged at me in the back of my mind, an emotion I did not recognize.

 _We should not have left her._

I ignored the comment. He seemed to be becoming more and more verbal as of late. My mind focused on the feel of the girl beneath the sensitive muscles of my moko-moko. The scent of hers mingled with my own gave me peace, but the feel of her soft skin made me lustful.

 _Ours._

This time I could not doubt the thought. Something about this onna called to me and I knew I could not ignore my desire to keep her.

I woke up to the soft feel of fur against my face. I nuzzled it, burying my face to smell the scent of thunder. When I felt the soft fur squeeze around me tenderly I bolted upright.

I saw Sesshomaru's pelt around me. My fingers stroked it and I watched as it twitched beneath my fingers. Fascinated, I stroked slower, longer, harder. A shiver ran through the entire appendage and I wondered what it was. I buried my face into its soft fur again, loving the feel of it against me.

A low and lusty growl woke me from my reverie. I looked up to see Sesshomaru standing a few feet away, his hands clenched into fists at his side. I tore my face away from the pelt, my hands sliding away as it twitched around me. I felt its warmth and a small ball of pleasure in the pit of my stomach as it slid down my body. I relaxed against the bed, the final length of the pelt sliding down my legs, the fur tickling my inner thighs. I wanted to grasp it to me and hold it closer to my body.

I watched as the pelt made it's way back to Sesshomaru's shoulder, his hands unclenching as it did so.

"What is that?" I had wanted to ask it seriously, but I heard it leave my mouth with a soft moan and giggle. I couldn't help but think of all the dirty things it could be used for.

As she had slept she had clung to my moko-moko tightly. Even after arriving in the shiro and having placed her on my bed, I could not remove it from her grasp without fear of waking her. I had suffered the torture of her sensual movements and touches as she slept.

At one point she had wrapped a leg around the moko-moko, pushing it up closer to her core. The heat of her as she stroked the fur had nearly driven me insane. I could feel my desire growing, feeling the twitch of desire in my cock as I watched her sleep. I had clenched my fists to feel the bite of my claws against skin. I had hoped the pain would take my mind from her, but as I watched her nuzzle the fur my youkai had felt proud.

 _Look at how she scent marks us. Look at how she can not sleep without us. She is ours._

The thought had irritated me simply for its incessant repetition within my mind. When I felt her stir beneath my extension, I had hoped for an end to this shameful torture. Instead, her waking had only encouraged her further.

I pleasurable stroke down the fur made me hungry for her warmth and I growled in the pit of my chest. I was both disappointed and relieved when she released the moko-moko. I called to it, dragging out its return to my shoulder by attempting to torture her with the same pleasure she had ignited within me. I was careful to touch that warmth between her legs and tickle her inner thigh. I watched her body tense and then relax, the scent of her arousal spiced the air before she asked.

"It is my moko-moko. It is an extension of my body." I watched as the realization struck her dumb, a blush flushing her cheeks at the implications. I could feel her embarrassment and confusion penetrating my mind. I wanted to be rid of this connection. Dealing with the onna's emotions was more taxing than putting up with my youkai's possessiveness.

 _How embarrassing! I assumed he must have felt my touches on the moko-moko and I wondered if it had brought him pleasure. Had I been teasing him? Is that why he was tense?_

I finally noticed my surroundings. I laid against a soft futon with blankets and furs of greys and browns spread beneath me. The colors were warm and rich. The rest of the room was sparsely decorated, but I loved the natural wood furniture and the soft touch of leather on the cushions near the fire place.

After briefly looking around, my eyes met his molten gold gaze. His eyes seemed to be searing into my skin. It was then that I noticed my nakedness. I reached to grasp the closest fur, dragging it across my body to hide myself. As I did so, I noticed the scars across my torso.

 _That's right! I was attacked. I don't remember him showing up. Had I fainted before he got there?_

"I found you passed out and bleeding as demon tried to take your body. I killed him. Your wounds are healed. You have no serious injuries. You slept for two days as we came back to my shiro." As if sensing my questions, he was quick to answer them. I wasn't sure if I should feel relieved or frightened that he could read me so easily.

"Two days?" I blinked at the thought. It had been nearly five days since I had last seen Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. My heart ached at the thought of their worry. I wonder how Sango and Miroku had handled Shippo?

I felt the tears welling up and I didn't want to give into sadness.

I felt her sadness resonate through me. What was it now? Was there no end to her emotional waves?

 _She misses her friends._

'hn.' I responded casually. 'Her friends will move on, so must she.'

 _She has a pup._

The thought of the kitsune came to mind. I quickly brushed off the thought and looked back at her, tears welling in her eyes.

"How could you leave me?" she whispered angrily. A flash of quick hot anger burned through me. 'Has she no control?' I thought.

"This Sesshomaru did not leave you."

"Yo-You left me in the clearing! All alone and hungry!" the tears broke and spilled down her cheeks. The scent of their salty sweetness causing my youkai to whimper. He wanted to sooth her.

"This Sesshomaru had business to attend to. A barrier was erected around the clearing. You had to have left the clearing for the demon to have gotten you."

"Why? Why couldn't you take me with you?" she was curious onna. Her body seemed to shake with anger. Her response seemed irrational. I tilted my head, watching her.

"Onna, what is done, is done."

"KAGOME! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me." Her eyes looked into mine. A fire had been lit beneath the surface. I watched as she hastily stood up from the futon. She seemed to be looking for something. She spotted the rock on a table near the bed. It was one that Rin had given to me on an excursion. She had found it unique. I had kept it to satisfy the child's desires. I watched now as the onna walked to collect it and turned, raising her arm as if to throw it.

I picked up the odd rock, still clutching at the furs around me. I turned to throw it at him in anger, but as I raised my arm I felt his body close in around me, his hand holding my wrist.

"Let me go." I said, struggling to pull my arm from him. He did not relent, so I beat his chest with my other hand, pushing against him roughly. He did not move. I didn't know why I was so angry all of a sudden, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to lash out at him.

 _Am I ever going to see them again? What about my family?_

He didn't seem to mind me beating against his chest, but a hand came up slowly to grab my chin. He turned my face to his strongly. I could feel the heat of his stare and I felt it feeding my rage, but he surprised me by rubbing a thumb along my jaw. My mouth opened to gasp in shock. His mouth swept down to take my lips in a heated kiss and I felt the fight go out of me. I pounded against him a final time before I dropped the fur and wrapped myself around him.

Realizing I was still angry, I bit on his lip roughly. The soft purr in his chest told me I had only further fed his passions. He hungrily fed on my mouth, his hand coming down my neck and around to my lower back. I felt his hand slide down to my ass, pushing my hips against him. I felt his cock against me and I shivered in anticipation.

He pulled my hand down, squeezing my wrist enough for me to drop the rock, before leaving my hand on his shoulder. He brought his second hand to my hip trailing his fingers across me to trace the scars across my torso.

As his tongue continued to dominate my mouth, I sucked in his lower lip one more time, biting it hard enough to draw blood. He pulled away from my lips, his eyes narrowing slightly as he shoved me to the futon. I fell onto it with little grace, his eyes bleeding red again. I crawled awkwardly backwards to put space between us. I watched as he crouched onto the futon, stalking my movements. I felt a hand shoot out and grab my ankle. A quick memory of the brawl in the forest shot across my mind and I struggled against his hold.

I felt my body slide across the futon as he pulled me beneath him, his hands attacking my flesh in greedy desire. My hands came up to grasp the sides of his face. I stroked the markings on his face lightly and felt him pause. Hi eyes met mine, and I saw a glimmer of him under the surface. I reached up and tenderly kissed him.

The pain in my bottom lip from her amorous bites was non existent, but the smell of my blood on her lips overwhelmed me. So she wanted it rough? I could give her that.

 _Take what's mine._

I enjoyed the way she pulled away after being thrown to futon. She wanted to start a game of chase? I would win.

 _Take._

My hand reached out for her ankle. It was soft and delicate beneath my hand. I tugged, dragging her beneath me before she grasped my face between her hands. I loved the feel of her soft hands. When she stroked the markings on my face, my youkai purred in pleasure. The tender kiss on my lips made me pause.

'Maybe not too rough.' I thought.

My hands were on her hips, making circles on her flesh before one went up and one came down. I grasped her right breast with my hands and slowly stroked it. I trailed the fingers of my other hand down her sides and to her core. Already I could feel the sweet wetness coming from her delicate pink lips. My chest rumbled in pleasure as I sunk my fingers with her warmth. I pulled my face away from her lips and nuzzled her neck as I played with her clit.

The sharp spice of her arousal made my mouth water. I quickly closed my lips around a nipple, as if to feed the hunger. I pulled and nipped and sucked at her flesh, all the while my fingers stretching the walls of her pussy and slickening her lips. I let my moko-moko fall from my shoulders as it curled around her leg, inching its way north.

I heard her gasp and moan at the feel of the moko-moko around her leg. The muscles of my appendage squeezing her lightly, as if pulsing. It fed her pleasure, her hands coming down to stroke it softly. I felt the shiver run down my spine as she did so and I growled.

The tension was building in her body and I could feel her vaginal walls spasming uncontrollably with the sudden release of her orgasm. Her soft scream of pleasure made me grin against her breast. I slowly trailed my lips south, dragging my tongue across her stomach to dip into her belly button. Her hands tried to grasp my hair, working to pull me up. I grasped her hands with my own and held them tightly to her sides. I continued south.

When I reached the mound of curls around her entrance I inhaled heavily. I brushed the curls with my nose, rubbing my cheek against it to scent mark her. I trailed a tongue across her weeping lips and groaned in pleasure at the taste of her. Sweet vanilla with a hint of clove spice. I inhaled again and drowned in her scent.

I wrapped my arms underneath her legs, pushing her hips upward, her legs bending over my shoulders. I reached a hand around to rest against her lower stomach, and another rolled her clit. I could feel the quiver of her muscles beneath my hand and I delved her caverns more eagerly with my tongue. Gods how she tasted so good!

My body was overwhelmed with pleasure. The feel of his rough tongue pushing in and out of my vagina was intoxicating. I loved the feel of that muscle dragging against my nether lips and I felt my toes curl as he sucked deliciously on my clit. I tried to buck my hips, begging him to go faster, deeper, anything, but the pressure of his hand against my stomach held me still.

My hands clutched at the futon beneath me as my muscles began to spasm. The feel of his moko-moko throbbing against my leg only heightened the sensations.

I felt my climax coming closer and closer. I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure with every stroke and every thrust. I wanted to be embarrassed by my moaning and grunting, but the feel of his mouth against me erased all embarrassment and replaced it with pleasure. I moaned louder.

The taste of her climax on my tongue made me growl with satifcation. I loved the feel of her in my mouth as she quivered and spasmed uncontrollably. I lapped at her sweet juices hungrily. I would never get enough of her.

I pulled my face away from between her legs, calling my moko-moko to take my place. I watched as it inched closer and made contact with her core. I could feel the warmth of her through the extension and I watched as her eyes opened in surprise as it rubbed hungrily against her.

I had the sadistic thought of just leaving her there all night to moan and cry out in pleasure from just the touch of my moko-moko against her. I sat up on my knees as I watched her face contort in pleasure from the sensation. As beautiful as it would be to just sit and watch her cum and cum and cum…

 _Take._

I growled once more in agreement and kissed her breasts before settling on our mark. I licked it and felt a wave of her pleasure wash through me. I felt the torturous pleasure of my moko-moko against her from her own perspective and I purred. It was so odd to have this connection with her. Her waves of pleasure beat against my mind like a tidal wave and I could only suckle her neck as I felt her climax as my own.

When her climax began to ebb, I pushed the moko-moko away hastily, unable to wait any longer. The painful alertness of my cock in my pants was beginning to become distracting. I listened to her heavy breathing, looked over her sweat covered body as I pulled my hakamas off roughly. I climbed back over her and felt her hands grasp my hips. Her fingers bit into my flesh as if to tell me she couldn't wait. Her eyes met mine and I could see her frustration as much as I felt it.

I pushed his hips angrily, flipping us over so that I sat on top. I leaned down to his neck and kissed that tender spot. I felt the connection between us. It was so new and it took me by surprise when I realized the pleasure I felt growing in my chest was not my own, but his.

I let my hands trail down his chest as he watched me. He seemed to want to fight my dominance over him, but I gave him a stern look. Despite the emotionless look on his face, I could see the humor in his eyes as I brought my own kisses down his stomach. I twisted my fingers around his cock as I worked my way south. I kissed the tip of him before taking him completely in my mouth. I heard the sharp hiss of his breath as I did so.

I was slow in torturing him. I sucked him, dipping and bobbing my head to stroke his member with the walls of my mouth and throat. I lightly stroked his balls as I went, the softness of his skin was intoxicating.

I felt my gag reflex as I took him in completely, the throb of my throat against his dick made him growl. I felt his hands wrap themselves in my ebony tresses. I continued to suck him, lavishing his tip with small licks and kisses as I went.

I looked at him during the final strokes, feeling his climax coming. I saw his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly agape. As I felt his body tensing, I pulled my head away from his cock. His hands clenched in my hair as his eyes open, the red in his eyes speaking to his lust.

"Continue" he barked harshly. I shook my head, and grabbed his wrists making him release my hair. I put his hands on my hips as I crawled back up. I pushed my hand against his chest as he made to raise himself up. I could feel his need in the back of my mind and I smiled before settling myself over him.

I sheathed him in my slick warmth, pushing myself down over him. I tossed my hair back, and watched again as his eyes closed from pleasure. He grasped my hips tightly and began eagerly moving my hips. I bounced with his hands, feeling him come in and out, my walls tightening around him. I felt the bounce of my breasts as he picked up the pace, his hips arching to meet me. I laid my hands against his abdomen, watching as his eyes opened to enjoy the view.

I felt him cum within me, coating my womb with his hot seed. I felt my walls tightening with release, as if to drink him up. As I climaxed, I felt my body go limp as I fell to his chest. I brought my hands up to draw circles around his nipples as I just enjoyed the feel of him within me.

I sighed, content, and fell asleep with thoughts of our pleasure guiding me to sweet dreams.

 _Don't forget to R &R! Hope everyone enjoyed the lemony goodness. I realized I strayed quite a bit from the original version of this fic. I wanted to take it in a new direction. _

_Let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Ok… so I finally got a chance to re-read my entire fic from before and map out the general play of the plot… Man I totally forgot it. I also didn't realize I had made everyone so OOC. There was a lot of comedy (be it good or bad) but definitely a lot of comic relief to offset the general plot. I've been pretty much re-writing it as a new story, and I am hoping to extend it and fill in a lot of the blanks. I know a few of the chapters garnered a lot of questions.

Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying it so far. We should definitely be getting into some more plot now. I would like to see me reach 15 reviews before I post chapter 5, so get your friends R&R! Lol.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the characters associated with the Manga, they are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. The general plot line is my own.

 **Warning:** Yes… this fiction is rated M for Mature- mostly because there is a lot Lemon in this particular glass of Lemonade. If you do not enjoy reading sex or violence, well… find your fix somewhere else.

 **Question:** _Are we enjoying the Kagome/Sesshomaru POV? I have been posting the documents with lines to separate the switches, but when I looked at the story they didn't post for some reason. So I apologize for that confusion and I will fix it with this post._

 **Chapter 4: Exploration**

I awoke the next morning to find myself alone in Sesshomaru's bed. I felt his moko-moko wrapped possessively around my mid section and my legs. I stroked it lightly as if to tell him that I was awake. Felt his moko-moko twitch beneath me and a brief emotion of pleasure swallowed me. Our connection through the mark was strong, and I hoped he would continue to let me feel even just a little bit of himself. I hoped that the feeling I sent back to him was one of gratitude and pleasure.

I laid lazily in the bed for a few minutes as I stroked the moko-moko absent mindedly. I suppose this was to be our bed; to be our bedroom. The thought of us as mates was just beginning to sink in. Our relationship thus far was short, only a week long at most, but somehow I had this inexplicable lust and desire for the man who had so casually marked me as his own. I covered my face with my hands, blushing at the thought of our sex.

After a few minutes of dwelling on my current situation, I decided to check out what was to be my new bedroom. Surely, if he left me here it was ok for me to get to know the place, right?

Sliding against the furs, I felt my bare feet touch a pelt on the ground. I felt its softness between my toes before I left its warmth to explore the room. I first noticed the tables on either side of the futon. They were short, not much higher than a few inches off the ground. There was little to nothing on them, the rock that I had picked up the night before placed back in its rightful place. I wondered about why Sesshomaru had kept such a simple object. What was it's importance?

I looked along the walls to find two heavily ornate wardrobes, one on either side of the room. The one closest to me was swung wide, the delicate silk of kimonos and obis creating an explosion of color within. I walked to caress them softly and found them to be beautiful works of art. I wondered if these were for me to use on an everyday basis or if they were more for special occasions? I found myself relived to have something more than the uniform to wear.

I walked away from the wardrobe to see Sesshomaru's across the way. His was closed neatly, but I saw that his armor was left on a stand nearby. I walked over to it, tracing its hardness with my fingers. What had this armor seen in battle? How many demons had it shielded him from? How much blood had stained it as he took down enemy after enemy?

The fire place near the wall crackled with flame. It was mid autumn. Not too hot or cold, but I appreciated the warmth of the fire in the hearth. Around it were cushions and a small table. On it were a few scrolls, a well of ink, and a forgotten quill.

Nearby was a rice paper door. I moved to slide it open, only to find a hot spring. I became giddy at the thought of having a place to bath in private, without fear of demons attacking me. At least here there would be only one demon and it wouldn't be so much attacking, as it would be groping and wild sex. I giggled to myself at the thought.

Still one more door left unopened besides what was obviously the entrance. I slid the door open to find a small private garden. Jasmine grew wild along with a few select flowers and herbs. I inhaled deeply the scent of flowers and soil. I smiled at the idea of sitting beneath the moonlit sky in this garden, held tenderly by someone who loved me.

Would that someone ever be Sesshomaru? Surely we were going to be together eternally. Inu-youkais mated for life and rarely ever broke such a bond. I had heard stories of youkais driven mad by the lack of connection. I hoped that our relationship never became so bad that we begged for madness rather than be with each other. But still, would love ever follow?

I heard the bedroom door open. Hugging myself, the moko-moko wrapped tightly around me, I turned to face the strange youkai. I had felt their presence as they entered. I was going to need to continue to practice my skills. I couldn't let myself be hurt again.

The servant bowed deeply. She was small with beautifully wild hair the color of copper. She was definitely a youkai and I got the distinct impression that she may even be Kitsune. Her features were very feminine, her body supple. I assessed her cool smile and determined she could be trust worthy.

"Hello, My Lady. The Lord has asked me to tend to your needs. I have brought a meal for you to break your fast." She bowed again before ushering me to her. I felt the growl in my stomach before I heard it and I was grateful for his thought of me.

"Where is Seshomaru-sama?" I asked stepping forward to sit at the small table in front of the fire. It looked like the servant woman had already tidied up her Master's work and set it delicately to the side for me to sit and enjoy my meal.

"The Lord is in conference with his advisors. He said to tell you to expect him around dinner time and to enjoy the grounds as you wish until then. He also said that you are familiar with Lady Rin and may wish to spend your day with her?" She stood off to one side as I began eating. Of course Rin would be here. How could I have not realized? But as I thought of Rin, I remembered Shippo and the fact that he was likely missing me. I was his mother, and I had abandoned him with my friends. My heart stung at the thought. Seshomaru must have felt the pain and sadness was over him, because soon after he sent back a light warm feeling of comfort. I wondered if the connection allowed him to know my thoughts. Would he know why I was sad? Or would he think something was wrong?

"Thank you." I responded warmly. I looked again at the servant as I chewed. She seemed kind enough. Was she going to be my personal lady? Or would the servants change daily? "I'm sorry for my rudeness, my name is Kagome. What's yours, Lady?" I asked smiling, stroking the moko-moko again without really thinking about it.

"I am no Lady, miss. But my name is Hari. And it is wonderful to meet you, Lady." She bowed lowly before standing again, her eyes averted.

"Kagome. Just Kagome. I think you and I will be great friends, Hari. Will you show me the shiro today? I would love to have Rin join us, if that's ok." I put down my utensils and looked over to the wardrobe. "I also don't know what I can wear. The Kimonos that I assume were left for me in the wardrobe look far to expensive for everyday wear."

"But, Lady-" I gave her a stern look. "I mean, Kagome. You are not just the Lady of this house, but the Lady of the realm. You must look the part. Our Lord will provide only the highest quality things to satisfy your needs and desires. It is his responsibility to show you and everyone else how well he can care for you." She said it eagerly as if she felt she needed to reassure me of Seshomaru's ability to care for me. She looked surprised that I didn't know this. In all reality, I guess I should have expected that answer, but I was raised in a different time. Where my family lived off the limited donations made to the shrine and the small amount of money set aside by my father before he died. I had learned to live on less. The last few years with Inuyasha had taught me to appreciate what little I did have because he wasn't one to provide for comfort. I sighed. I guess I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Seshomaru wouldn't allow anything to mar his pride and honor.

I smiled to myself and felt a wave of confusion wash over me from our bond. He must have felt my sudden humor and wondered what it was about. I was still in awe over our Bond. This ability to feel each other… to almost communicate even from great distances was so foreign and new. But, I was determined to make it work for me.

My contemplative silence must have caused Hari concern because she was soon calling to me. "Huh? What is it, Hari?"

"I asked if you would like me to prepare an ensemble for you while you bath, Lady?"

"Kagome." I sighed exasperatedly. She was gonna make this hard for me.

"Right, Kagome." She looked up for the first time, meeting my eyes and smiling mischievously. I narrowed my eyes.

"You are Kitsune right, Hari?"

"Yes, Kagome. I am Kitsune." I smiled broadly at her in her moment of confusion. She seemed to be asking me why that was important.

"I have a kit. I miss him. His parents were murdered and I took him in. I learned a lot from him. I guess I need to keep on my toes with you." I smiled at her, standing to walk over the private springs. She looked somewhat shocked at my response. I liked how expressive she was. It made me feel more at home.

"That was kind of you, Lady. I'm sure if his Lordship knows of your kit he will make the necessary arrangements. And if not, I'm sure you could persuade him." She smiled wickedly. She pulled out a towel for me and set it by the spring along with some bottles of viscous fluid. "And I only ever use my tricks with the purist of intentions." She added, standing straight and her chin lifted.

I laughed. "Of course! The question is are they purely naughty or purely for good?" I ran my fingers of the moko-moko that had coiled around me to hide my nakedness some time ago. I slowly began trying to lift it off of me, but it only squeezed tighter.

"Sometimes, Kagome, those two things are one and the same." She winked at me as stepped toward the door. She gave me one more glance before leaving the room. She seemed to recognize my plight with the moko-moko, but she failed to offer assistance. She just shook her head, a laugh on her lips as she finally stepped out and closed the door.

Alone, I tried harder to pull the appendage from around me. It hugged me tightly before rearranging itself around me. It brushed against my inner thigh, before the tip came up to tease my entrance. I moaned and wondered if Seshomaru was controlling this from wherever he was, or if this appendage had done so out of habit.

It continued to rub at my clit as I stood standing and grasping at the fur. I felt the knot beginning to tighten in my stomach as pleasure consumed me, my legs begin to go weak. I fell to my knees, my hands stroking the part of the moko-moko that worked me to pleasure. I felt the moko-moko fall from around my breasts, the cold air tightening my nipples. Then, as one end of the moko-moko finally pushed itself into my wet pussy, the other end worked to stimulate my nipples yet further.

Feeling the appendage in my heat, pushing and pulling in and out drove me crazy. My head fell back with moan as it hit that pleasurable spot within me. I closed my eyes and thought of Seshomaru above me. His hands on my hips, his tongue on my neck as his cock plowed into me roughly. I imagined the look of him, the feel and taste of him, and I let him overwhelm me.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I was in the most tideous of meetings with two of my advisors when I felt her wake. The soft shiver that ran down my spine as she lightly stroked the moko-moko. And as she walked through her morning, I felt the sweep of each new emotion. I was becoming accustomed to her emotiveness and made an effort to send her something in return. Reacting emotionally to stimuli was not natural for me, but for her… Something told me she would be better for even just the smallest glimpses of feeling.

I listened to Niro, one of my oldest advisors, discuss the need for some kind of event. We had been discussing my rather unexpected mating and the advisors seemed to agree that invitations needed to be sent to the other Lords and Ladys to make the official announcement and introduce the new Lady.

A wave of humor washed over me right then. I wondered again at the depth of the bond and the extent to which it linked out experiences. I sent her a brief feeling of confusion before trying to tune back into the conversation around me.

"My Lord?" Niro spoke humorlessly. I snapped my head to look at him quickly, my emotionless mask in place as I narrowed my eyes slightly. "I was just asking if we could hold the ceremony in a fortnight? The Full moon is next week so the Lords and Ladies of the other lands are less likely to come, what with the usual rituals and celebrations and all. The week after should do nicely, and it would give us an opportunity to introduce the Lady to the staff and court before hand."

"That sounds acceptable. We have already made arrangements for the full moon, have we not?" I asked.

"Yes, Milord. This month's event is expected to be quite grand. I imagine we will see an even greater turn out with the appearance of the Lady."

I nodded swiftly and felt a wave of pleasure wash over me. Before I had a chance to respond, it became a feeling of great lust and need. I felt the pull on my Youkai as I tried to stay focused. Through my moko-moko I could feel the tight wetness of her pussy as it pushed into her. My youkai must have been paying more attention to our new pet while I attempted to work at business. I sighed inwardly and closed my eyes.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I have been made aware of another matter. Let us pick this up after the mid-day meal." And with that I swept from the room as they shared knowing looks.

I found her in the bathroom, on her hands and knees as my appendage pushed in and out of her. I reveled in the feel of her soft skin under the fur of my moko-moko and watched as she drew in shuddering breaths and released them as pleasurable moans. I stood and watched her gasp as I pushed the appendage in deeper and faster. It took her by surprise, the force of her impalement, and I felt her lift a hand from the floor to stroke at her clit as her body arched. The image of her on hands and knees, submitting to my desires made me groan in pleasure. I felt my cock begin to lengthen and become hard under my pants.

This miko had such control over my body. The last few days had been spent seeking her out and thinking of her around my cock. My constant desire for her made it difficult to focus and my youkai seemed not to mind. He growled possessively and smiled wickedly as she came to a powerful climax before dropping to the floor.

I called the moko-moko to me and smiled as she whimpered from the loss of its warmth. I could feel the slick wetness of her pussy juice across the fur and I stroked it pleasurably. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of her spice in the room.

"Seshomaru?" I looked down to see her looking up at me. She looked as if she had been trying to stand when she saw spotted me. I growled as I smelt the desire rolling off of her. I looked at her, she was on her knees again, facing me this time. I stared at her, watching for a reaction. Her eyes never left mine, and I felt my animalistic stubbornness begin to desire her submission.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I felt the heat of his stare before I saw him. When he finally looked at me, I could feel the intensity of him through his eyes. I sat on my knees staring at him as I felt a wave of something wash over me. I contemplated the emotion and the only word I could think of was domination. He wanted me to submit to him.

As I looked in his eyes I contemplated what it would really cost me to look away. Part of me wanted to stand my ground, but I realized what I really wanted was to be consumed. I wanted him to wash over me and take me. I wondered how much of this was a result of our mating and how much of it was truly natural to me. But as I sat staring into his eyes, I felt myself give in. I tilted my head downward and drew my eyes to my clasped hands in my naked lap.

The pleasure of my climax from just a few moments before, was nothing compared to the pleasure that laced my thoughts after having looked away. I heard his groan of pleasure and I smiled to myself.

"Come." I heard the low huskiness of his voice thrum through my body and mind as much as my ears. I unclasped my hands and crawled to kneel before him, my eyes still averted. I kept quiet, despite the raging emotions I felt.

"Miko, you have plagued my mind and have kept me from my duties." He seemed to be enjoying this too much. I could feel it in the emotions that were not my own.

"I'm sorry."

"You are sorry, what?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, Milord." I bit the words out, not sure why they made my quim slick with yet more desire.

"You will follow me into the room. You will lay yourself across my knee and receive the punishment you deserve for being a desirous and needy slut, and then you will bring me to climax with your mouth, do you understand?" his baritone was rich and silky, like the feel of sex. I groaned at the tone of his voice, but then his words struck me and I looked up.

"Wh-what?" I felt a slight tinge of fear rise up in my body as the pleasure trailing though me became even more intense. Why did this turn me on? Was Seshomaru really telling me he wanted to spank me? How was it my fault that he couldn't keep his mind off of me?

"Do you wish to challenge me?" His face changed. I felt the slight coldness of him coming back to his personality. I didn't want to be the reason for his coldness. I looked down again, and I bit back everything I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to please him. I didn't know why it had hit me so suddenly and completely, but I knew I would get pleasure from him if I did.

"N-no." I shook my head and I heard the swish of his clothes as he turned on his heel and left to sit in the bedroom. I made to stand up to follow him, but he seemed to hear me move. "You will remain on your hands and knees."

I sat there, frustrated and slightly frightened by it all. We had seemed to be on such equal footing before. How had all of this changed so quickly?

But as I thought about it, had it really changed all that much? Hadn't he been in control of every encounter thus far? Even when I had taken him into my mouth, hadn't he been holding me, guiding me?

"Come, miko. Do not make me repeat myself." He growled. I suppose I had lost myself in contemplation. I quickly moved to follow his command, still unsure about my true feelings. Fear and pleasure battled within me with each step, and I am sure he felt it too. As I neared him the cushions, I felt my self consciousness take control. I felt my fear grow. I was going to lay across his lap in the most vulnerable of ways. He was going to spank me. Did I want to be spanked? Did I want to feel pain? Something in me told me I wasn't a masochist. So why would I?

He seemed to feel my worries. He lazily reached over a hand to toy with my nipple. He circled it with his claw before rubbing the delicate nub and pulling on it tightly. I felt the pinch and pull of pain and I gasped in pleasure.

"Do you know what this body does to, this Seshomaru? How perfect and ripe it is?" and with those questions I felt something in me shift. I felt his comfort and pleasure wash over me and I felt my self consciousness begin to ebb away. His hand still on my breast, I drew closer and prostrated myself over his lap. I felt his arm circle my waste as he repositioned me, his other hand nudging my legs apart to bear my pussy to the air. I felt his leg against my mons and his hand slide up my leg, over my ass, and then back down to caress my wet lips.

"You are wet for us. What kind of miko takes pleasure from submitting to a youkai?" He tenderly grasped one of my pussy lips and tugged softly. I felt his other hand tug at a nipple roughly. My breath caught. The pressure of his leg against my mons, the feel of his control. I couldn't understand it. "Answer me. What kind of miko takes pleasure from submitting to a youkai?" He said huskily.

I didn't know the right answer. But I thought about Hari and how she had said naughty and good intentions often came together. "A naughty one, Milord." I said, licking my lips and closing my eyes. I felt his hand trail up from my pussy, to push a knuckle delicately to my asshole before spreading widely over my cheeks. The force of the first slap against my ass was more of a surprise than painful. I felt my mons push harder against his leg and the sway of breasts as they hung, my nipple still held tightly in his grasp.

"That's right, miko." I felt his face come down to nuzzle at my neck before licking the shell of my ear and whispering to me. "You will count and thank me as I spank you. We will begin on the next smack. You will not let yourself think of anything else as I do so. Any questions?" I shook my head. "Speak."

"No, Milord." I said softly. I closed my eyes and focused on the feel of his hand soothingly stroking my ass. And then the next slap came. It was harder than the first, but not unpleasant. I groaned in pleasure.

"Don't forget, miko, or else there will be no pleasure for you." The coldness in his tone made me shiver.

"One, thank you, Milord." And almost immediately, the second one came. Harder and faster I counted and thanked him. By the fourth, I was tearing up and the fifth I let out a sob. I could feel him overwhelming me and his hand would slip to caress my pussy before the next. His pleasure was mine, and it felt so deliciously cleansing. By the seventh I was fully crying, but it wasn't just from pain. I was so torturously close to climax, but it felt so far away too. By the tenth, I climaxed.

I felt his face bury itself in my hair at my neck as he sucked at his mark. I felt his hand slip one last time from my ass to circle at my clit and then push into my pussy. I moaned in pleasure and thanked him again without thinking. I could feel the hardness of him under my stomach and I couldn't help but think about it driving into me roughly from behind.

"You are intoxicating, Kagome."

TO BE BE CONTINUED. TO BE CONTINUED.

 **Note:** _Not exactly how I pictured this chapter going. LOL. I started writing it a while ago but because of work and school was delayed in completing it. When I came back to it… well I just took it somewhere totally different. But I tend to go with where the words take me, so I let it be. Hopefully you enjoy it nonetheless. And it's really just a little kink ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Thanks guys for bearing with me while I work on the story. I really have no clue where I want to take all of this. I was originally planning on it being an exact rewrite, but I really wasn't feeling it. So I guess I am turning this into something totally new. Thanks for the reviews. They make me feel all warm and cozy. J

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, they are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. The wobbly plot that is this story is of my own crazy mind. J

 **Warning** : This fanfiction is rated M for mature audiences. There will be lots of lemony goodness and likely some cursing at some point.

 **Shout Outs:** Merlenyn- Thanks for the review! Love the support. To answer your questions, there will be some bigger plot development, but I am building up to some stuff first. I don't want to give too much away. ;)

I will try to include a shout out to everyone who reviews in the future! I love the support.

 **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

I spent lunch in the company of Rin and Hari. I munched quietly on my rice and fish while contemplating this morning's events. I had been stunned into silence at Seshomaru's admission. The first time he had used my name, and it was to say I am intoxicating. Was that really an admission of affection? Seshomaru didn't say much, and he certainly didn't seem open to sharing his feelings often, but was I already breaking him down? It seemed like it was to fast to really be me wearing him down. Was it the bond?

"Kagome-nee-chan!" I felt a small finger poke me in the side as my name was called again.

"Yes, Rin-chan?" I turned to see her smiling up at me. She had lost a tooth a day or two ago and she had been eager to show me her new smile.

"You weren't listening! Seshomaru-sama is having a festival this coming week to celebrate the full moon! Yuna, my tutor, told me the moon is the Inu's symbol and that's why we celebrate it. The last full moon, we were traveling and Rin didn't get to go. But Seshomaru had a special kimono made for Rin with lots of moons on it. Will you go to the festival with Rin? Did Seshomaru make you a kimono with moons?" I watched her bounce up and down on her knees as she spoke. She reminded me of my Shippo. As I felt my eyes begin to water again, I told myself to man up. Moping wasn't going to help me now, but I could talk to Seshomaru later. We always seemed to get sidetracked, but I wasn't going to let that happen again.

With new determination I spoke to Rin. "You know, I don't know if he had anything made. I wasn't exactly expected to show up here." At this Rin giggled. "But I am glad I did. I would love to go to the festival with you. Can you tell me more about it?"

"Rin remembers lots of lights last time. Seshomaru-sama wouldn't let Rin stay out too late, but Hari snuck me one of the sweet bean cakes before I went to bed."

"The festival usually involves a lighting of lanterns. The full moon is believed to be a bringer of light in dark times. So we light the lanterns to remember those who fell in darkness and to bring more light into the world." Hari spoke as she poured hot water into a bowl. She moved to pick up the chasen to make a cup of matcha and as she finished presented it to me.

"That sounds lovely. With Naraku on the loose, there is a lot of darkness to fill with light, it would seem." I bowed my head slightly and accepted the prepared bowl and sipped delicately. "Will Seshomaru be going?"

"He is expected to. With the lower-level demons causing more skirmishes around the territory because of the Shikon-no-tama, he hasn't been at the Shiro often. He tries to be here as often as he can, but his visits don't always coincide with the festival. With his presence, next week's festival is expected to be larger than the last few. I expect it to be even grander now since your coming." Hari sipped at her own bowl and encouraged Rin to do the same. Rin made a face at the slightly bitter taste of the tea and followed it with a bite of sweet rice.

"Why is my presence so important? Surely my relationship with Seshomaru hasn't changed much."

"Is Kagome-chan going to be Rin's new mother?" Rin looked up expectantly at Kagome.

"Is Seshomaru-sama, Rin's papa?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes! Seshomaru-sama didn't say so, but he reads to Rin and he gives me gifts and he lets me travel with him. He also makes me eat my vegetables. I think that makes him my papa. At least, that's what my papa used to do." Rin sat thoughtfully.

"Then I suppose I am your new mama then." I chuckled. Rin's face lit up and she quickly stood up, spilling her tea.

"Rin is sorry, Kagome-chan! Can Rin go pick flowers for you? Rin's mama should always have flowers." She looked seriously at me before I nodded.

"Don't forget to take Ah-Un and Jaken!" Hari yelled after her. Rin nodded as she ran out the door screaming for Jaken. Hari shook her head. "She is sweet, but definitely a wild one. She is very free-spirited, much like you Kagome-san. I wonder if that's what drew Seshomaru to the both of you."

"I don't really know what Seshomaru sees in me. We haven't really had a serious discussion now that I think about it. But I intend to change that." I started making a list of things I felt needed to be discussed with Seshomaru. Shippo, my family, my time, my education, my responsibility to the Shikon-no-tama, Naraku,… It was going to be a long conversation. I sighed.

"In any case, Kagome-san, to answer your question: yes! It is a big deal that Seshomaru has mated you. Not just because your ningen, or even because you're a miko (which is still pretty big news). Actually, its more of a shock that he mated anyone. Seshomaru is just over 500 years old, and has many more centuries, no doubt, but he was expected to have found a mate a few centuries ago. When his father bedded and wed the ningen woman that birthed Inuyasha, Seshomaru took over responsibility for the Shiro, and he hasn't been dedicated to the task. But the other Lords, and even his advisors, have been pushing him for a mate since before all of that. I think people were beginning to fear the worst."

I listened quietly as Hari continued. I thought about what she was saying and it just made me wonder even more about Seshomaru and his decision. What was there really to our relationship beyond sex? How long had he been watching me? Was I just a means to an end? I felt myself begin to worry. What if it none of it was real? What if even his "emotions" I was getting through the bond were somehow manipulated? My mind began to spiral at the thought that Seshomaru could be so cold one minute and then warm the next.

"Luckily, Seshomaru-sama is a fair and strict ruler. He demands a lot of respect and so the territory has prospered despite the mild fears for the future of the line. It certainly could have been worse if his rule had been any different." Hari looked at me seriously for a second. "But I think he chose a suitable companion to rule with him. I hardly know you, but I hear rumors. You are the Shikon miko, yes?"

I nodded my head slowly, the weight of Seshomaru's decision on my mind. What does this mean? What will my life become? Will he try to keep me from my duty? Is that why he wont stop fucking me? He needs an heir! I felt my chest tighten and constrict. Maybe…

"Kagome?" Hari looked at me worriedly. "Kagome, breath. Put your hands over your head and just breath." She grasped at my hands from over the table and put them over my head for me as I zoned out. "Breath in through your nose, hold it, and let it out through your mouth. That's good. Again." I followed her instructions. I tried to shut my brain off. As I felt myself begin to breath a little more evenly, I felt warmth spread through my chest. Something so comforting… it couldn't be fabricated, could it?

"You know, I didn't say those things to scare you." Hari said soothingly. I nodded my head again, content to just remain quiet as she spoke. "Really, I just wanted you to know that you must be special. Seshomaru has waited nearly 300 years for a mate, and he chose you. That must be a good sign, right?" I nodded again. "Anyway, I'm sure everything will be fine. As Lady of the shiro, there will be much for you to learn, but it isn't anything that you have to know right away. Let's just focus on getting through to next week. Is there anything I can help you with in the meantime?" She rubbed soothing circles on my back after having sat beside me. As my breathing came back to normal, I brought my arms down. I felt just a bit silly for panicking.

"Sorry, Hari. My mind just got away with me. I have a responsibility to the Shikon-no-tama. I can't let anything come between me and that purpose."

"I don't think Seshomaru intends to take you away from that duty. Think about it, the Shikon-no-tama is the cause of great stress for him and every other Lord. I have a feeling they are all going to want to come knocking at your door for the purpose of showing you support. You will prove to be a great ally. And I don't say that because I think that's why Seshomaru chose you, so don't start. I don't think his choice had anything to do with what your responsibilities. It's hard to get a read on him, but I always wondered if there wasn't something soft and squishy under that hard and cold exterior." She grinned. "But don't tell anyone I said that. I hear rumors, you know." She winked playfully at me and I giggled. It would be just like Seshomaru to have someone killed for saying such things.

"Thanks, Hari. I guess I've been on edge the last few months. Years, really. We haven't found much in the way of the Shikon-no-tama. Naraku has been difficult to locate and we had been struggling for some time. I was under a lot of pressure."

"I heard that you traveled with a group. I think we spoke of your kit already. Is it true you traveled with Seshomaru's brother?" Hari settled in beside me, crossing her legs as she once again drank from her tea. I brought my knees up to my chest and set my head down on them.

"Yeah. I traveled with Inuyasha as well as a Monk and Demon-hunter. They were my friends. They are my friends. I miss them."

"What is Inuyasha like? I never had the opportunity to meet him. His mother took him in with her and her family when Taisho-sama passed away."

"He is brash and quick to judgement. He doesn't always think things through completely. He is really stubborn, but he saved my life. Saved it a lot actually. I stuck with him for so long because I fell in love with him. But, I think I stopped loving him some time ago. It doesn't lessen the pain of rejection though, does it?"

"It sounds like you needed this time away from him and the hunt."

"Inuyasha is a good person. I used to believe it much more strongly, but like I said… the last few months. It's been hard. I think your right though. I needed to get away from him and everything. I miss my family. This is the longest I have gone without seeing them, I'm worried they may think I've died. I hate worrying my mother." I felt the tears welling up again as I thought of her. This time, I let them come. I felt a great sob wrench through me as I thought of Souta and Grandpa.

"You should talk to Seshomaru-sama. You heard me say soft and squishy, right?" She smirked at me as she took my hands. She squeezed them kindly. "But let's talk about your outfit for the festival! Would it make you feel better to spend some time playing dress up?"

"Only if you play with me." I laughed.

"As long as I have your permission. I've never worn such fine fabrics before. I would gladly help you chose the one that looks best on me." She stood up and pulled me with her. Her laughter and personality were contagious. She reminded me of Sango.

"Thanks, Hari. I would love that."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

By the time my day ended, I could feel my inner youkai growling and pacing. Today had been frustrating. After my release with Kagome earlier in the day, I had a meeting with some of the leaders from towns around the territory. There seemed to be some concern, once again, involving rabid demons and a miasma. Then came the meeting with our trade ambassadors. They were worried about a lot, but crop results and road safety were the hot topics of the day. I had a brief break before finishing the meeting with the advisors. Then there were the following meetings with the military leaders, followed by inspections. I really hated the way these things piled up when I had to be out of the Shiro.

And then there had been the continual emotional onslaught of her. One minute she was happy, the next she was sad. Wave after wave of emotion. At one point I was fairly certain she had been having a panic attack, but she seemed to have quickly gotten it under control.

There were times during the day when I didn't send her anything back. Times when I wasn't sure what to think or what she would need from me. My youkai wasn't much help. He just seemed to repeat the same thing:

Mine. Mine. Mine.

I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be helpful or not. I didn't think it was.

I headed back to the room to enjoy a quiet dinner before going to Rin. She would need attention today. She hadn't seen much of me in the last week. I smiled at the thought of all her stories. Surely she would have much to catch me up on.

I walked into the room and saw her sitting at the fire. She seemed to be staring into it dreamily. I wasn't reading anything from our bond, so I moved to sit beside her in silence. I picked up a scroll from beside me and begin to look over it.

"We need to talk." Her voice was steady and serious. I waited. "We need to talk about a lot, actually." I set the scroll down and turned my head toward her, waiting for her to begin. She seemed to recognize it for what it was, because she plowed forward.

"There is a lot to discuss, but I have to start somewhere. I think I need to see my family. Inuyasha denied me the pleasure for several months, and I know they are worried about me. This is the longest I've gone without seeing them and they are sure to expect the worse." She seemed to pause, expecting some kind of answer. I nodded at her to continue.

"I would like to spend at least a couple of days with them. I don't know how much you know about me, but…" She trailed off. I could feel the worry and insecurity coming off of her.

"I know that the well is involved. That the Shikon-no-tama is somehow connected with it, and that you come from somewhere far away." I filled in slowly. I had my suspicions, but I wished for her to tell me.

"You're partially right. The Shikon-no-tama acts as a conduit by which the well draws it's powers, but I don't come from a far away place. At least, not literally. I actually come from a different time. I am from the future. My Grandfather owns the shrine that keeps the well, but I come from about 500 years into the future." She looked down, twisting the hem of her kimono between her hands as she spoke.

"I had suspected." She looked up at me quickly and then nodded. She sat silently for a moment. "I believe we can make arrangements to see your family. I will accompany you." She looked surprised by this, and then contemplative.

"I have only ever traveled with Inuyasha. I cannot guarantee you will make the journey with me, but I am open to trying." She smiled slowly and I felt the worry ebb from our connection.

"You will certainly not travel with the Hanyou. I have reason to believe the well will work for us. We will leave for your family after the moon festival. What other concerns do you have?"

"Thank you, Seshomaru-sama! I… well, I had wondered if we could bring back my kit, Shippo, when we return to the shiro. He is my son, I have cared for him and loved him, for some time. I fear for his well being with Inuyasha. I know that Sango and Miroku will care for him, but I would prefer to have him with me. He is a good kid and I can take care of his schooling and I can find a way to provide for him. I-"

"We will bring back the kit. He will have a room beside Rin's and will be taught. I will provide for his youkai needs. He will be made to be pack. Does this satisfy you?" She rambled when she was nervous. While I wanted to be irritated by this, I found my youkai purring. Her requests, thus far, had been easy. I had anticipated these requests. There were still one or two more to hear, I was sure.

"Yes, Seshomaru-sama. Thank you! He really is a good kid, he wont cause to much trouble." She smiled broadly and I nodded. Suddenly, her demeanor changed. The smile fell from her face and her body sagged slightly.

"What is it that bothers you, Kagome?" At the sound of her name, she seemed to perk up a little. As if she had gained some courage.

"The Shikon-no-tama." She looked down again. I grasped her chin with my hand and tilted her face upward. She pulled away and asked in a quiet voice: "Why me?"

That gave me pause. Surely she wasn't asking me to explain the kami's choice of her as the Shikon miko. But why ask the question? Was this the root of her insecurities earlier in the day?

"This Seshomaru needs more information, Miko." The use of her title seemed to throw her for a moment. Her spine seemed to straighten and she sat more stiffly. Odd.

"Why did you choose me as your mate? What do you want with me? I wont give you the jewel shards if that's what you are after."

I frowned. Did she really think that's what this was?

 **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

I watched him, as the ice mask slid back into place. Where I had been feeling his sense of calm before, I was now feeling nothing. It was like complete emptiness.

"I have no need for the Jewel, Miko." He said coldly. I watched as he turned his head from me.

"But why? Is it for an heir? Is it something I did? Is it because I come from the future? What is it? Was your seduction of me purely a strategical move?" I started to yell. The sudden loss of him, his absence from me, threw me off. I wondered at the way I had become so dependent on him these last few days.

"You will watch your tone of voice with this Seshomaru." His voice was solid, as if made of rock. His words struck me.

"I may be yours, but remember that you are MINE!" I yelled back. His head whipped back to me quickly. "That's right! As much as I am loathe to admit that I am yours, it's true. You have me, but that comes at a cost. YOU ARE MINE! I have just as much right to know you as you have to know me. It's only fair that I understand what you expect to come of this union. Especially since I wasn't exactly consulted on its permanency. Sex is sex, but you made sex into a mating ritual!" I was shrieking hysterically. The weight of it all finally hitting home.

I watched his face, daring to hope for some kind of emotion. I reached out to him in anger, pushing my emotions on to him as hard as I dared. The fear, the loss, the anger, the love, the happiness, the sadness, and the confusion. Everything I had I tried desperately to push at him, hoping to elicite some kind of reaction.

His face seemed to shift minutely. I watched his eyes narrow, as if searching mine to find a falsehood. I stomped away from him in anger, pulled at my hair, and then came back to yell again.

"Give me something, Seshomaru!" I felt like crying, but as if I had already used them up. I was so utterly frustrated. I tossed my hands up in the air, and at his silence turned again to storm out for good. As I did so, I felt his grip on my wrist stopping me.

And just like that I felt a wave of comfort, affection, warmth, and happiness wash over me. It had been like a slap. I fell to my knees, stunned by the force of it all. I turned slightly to him and felt the slight tinge of fear laced into the other emotions. I felt his own worries and insecurities begin to fall over me. I felt his anger, his hope, his frustration, his strength, his everything… I began to see images in my mind. Rin, Inuyasha, Naraku, Kagura, Kouga, his father, a woman who must have been his mother, and finally me. Was this another layer to the connection?

I felt the barrage continue as he let loose. It was all so fast, I couldn't catch it all. I raced to catch up to it, to follow each emotion and thought to it's inevitable conclusion, but another would interrupt it and I quickly became overwhelmed.

The last thought I had before blacking out was how soft and squishy Seshomaru really was under all that ice. Hari had been right.

 **TBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBC**

 **Note:** So what do you guys think? There is lots more building in the next few chapters. I will try and post another one before next week. It's nice to have the distraction from work. I also don't currently have a beta. If you are interested in the job, shoot me a PM. Also, just as a side note, I am including some lore that doesn't really exist. I will be explaining the importance of the Festival in a later chapter and what it has to do with the Inu clan. I was just laying some basic foundation. I guess this is becoming slightly AU. And Fluffy-sama and Kagome are certainly OOC. LOL It's unavoidable.

Don't forget to read and Review! I love it when I get comments and questions. I will try not to give too much away, I do want to try to throw you some curve balls. Thanks for all the support guys.

Until next time- Myra


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the love! I appreciate all the support with this crazy story. I promise there really is a plot to this, there are just some things that have to be taken care of first. I appreciate your patience with the fluff.

 **Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi is the owner of the Inuyasha Universe and its characters. One of these days I am going to find where she keeps Seshomaru hidden, and I am totally gonna keep him. LOL

 **Warning** : This is rated M for Mature… if you aren't over the age of 18… Well, I'd be a hypocrite to say I wasn't reading and writing smut before I turned 18, but at least be smart about how you hide it ;)

 **Shout-outs:**

nativebeautiie- _Thanks for the kind words. Hope this was a quick enough update for you_

Silverinu93- _soft and squishy is important. Even the Killing perfection has a fluffy side ;)_

.X- _it's possible you've read the other one. I've started to stray quite a bit, but I will circle back round to some of it before I expand on some of the bigger plot pieces_

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I sat on the cushions in front of the fire, Rin curled up beside me under a pelt for warmth. The ona lay behind me in the bed, asleep for the last three days. Rin had spent much of that time hovering over the woman, bringing her flowers and curling up with her on the bed. She had spent the last few evenings sleeping within close proximity of myself. This change behavior and the distinctive smell of fear clearly indicated she was worried about the woman. The tension in her small body seemed to ease when with me though, taking strength from my own ice and silence.

I reflected on the woman and her sudden black out a few nights back. The argument had clearly riled me. As she yelled and proclaimed herself to me, I had felt my youkai rise up.

 _Hers. Always hers._

It seemed to agree with the little miko's argument. It had purred at her declaration that she belonged to us, however hesitant she seemed to admit it. We were proud that she had come to accept it in some way. And while my mind had fought the concept of belonging to her, the youkai had simply purred in contentment. Clearly it had no problem being subjected to the whims of fickle and feeble ningen.

 _Strong. Mother. Survivor._

He didn't seem to agree with the logical assessment of her humanity.

 _Power. Ours. Perfect._

It seemed even more passionate about its choice. She had asked a question. The last three days I had dedicated myself to answering it. Watching her as I did so, I tried to recall every encounter with her.

Again and again she proved her loyalty and foolish bravery. She seemed fearless even in the most desperate of hours. She was even more dangerous when backed in a corner, she had truly been capable of some amazing feats.

 _Mother. Strong. Ours._

I rolled my eyes. The youkai nature was of the most primitive and basic mind. It circled around the same words again and again. Trying, endlessly, to convince me of her worth.

And she was worth something. She was unique. The only ningen to survive my wrath, the only miko truly capable of pure intentions, and she was of a different time. She had seen things none alive had yet seen. Privy to information, history, knowledge yet known to us. I wondered at the depth of that knowledge and whether it could truly be of use.

But still, these things were not the reason for my decision. But was it really my decision?

 _Ours. We made. Ours to take._

I wondered at the moment of first coupling and wondered if it weren't truly his decision. She had captivated me since having survived me at my father's grave sight. My youkai, having been tamed long ago, seemed afire when she was near. Uncontrollable, unwavering, and even unbeatable at times. The rage and emotions I had learned to bury so far below, seemed to break free more often as a result of this. She had clearly unhinged me in someway, but the last few years had taught me nothing about the how or why.

 _Truth. Seek. Power. Perfection._

More and more the youkai seemed to associate those words with her. As if she had been what I was searching for these last few hundred years. I had sworn, long ago, to find that perfection… to be better than my father. To build my power beyond him. When I thought of these things, my youkai presented her to me, as if in answer to a question I hadn't asked.

I heard her stir behind me, her breathing still even and slow. I sighed, waiting was not something I was accustomed to. I allowed my hand to fall on Rin's head as she snored lightly. I let my fingers trail through her hair as I contemplated the fire.

What answer was I to give to her? After having clearly overwhelmed her with my own emotions, how was I to proceed with our relationship? What kind of relationship was this supposed to be?

I frowned. Why was I worried about answering her questions? Was she not inferior to me?

 _STRONG! OURS! POWER!_

The growl of the youkai seemed to clearly argue against that thought. So I was to accept her as equal? The ningen woman who had collared my brother and had out maneuvered Naraku again and again was to be my equal. My mate. The mother to my little pathetic half breeds.

 _Youkai! Power! OURS!_

Clearly my own youkai did not agree with that assessment either. Logic seemed to win this fight, in my mind, but he had clearly gotten a different answer from the equation. Was there something I was missing? Trust the instinct, my father had always said. The inner self knows more than logic… but how? And to what degree?

 _Seek. Truth. Home._

I sighed and lifted my hand from Rin's hair. I lifted her into my arms delicately and rose from the cushions. I moved to place her beside the ona.

 _Ours._

I smirked. Yes, she was ours. I tucked Rin into the covers and brought my hand to trail over the miko's neck. I felt the delicateness of the skin beneath my finger tips, the pulse of blood, and the smell of ripened blossoms in the spring. I traced my mark on her neck and felt my youkai purr in pleasure, the image of her breasts heaving as she squirmed and rose beneath me.

I backed away slowly with new resolve. I would understand this ningen. I would understand this bond, this choice… I would know why my youkai insisted I mate with such a specimen and I would take whatever action necessary to rectify it if necessary.

I inhaled slowly and at great length one last time. The subtle tinge of sickness seemed to lace her scent. Fever was the likely cause. I could feel the rise in her temperature from a few feet away. I sighed one last time before turning toward the door. This was how it was going to be. My ningen mate suffering as I continued without her. I would fill her, again and again with pups and she would bear me half-breeds. I would watch as my proud familial blood was tainted by our union and our line eventually diminish into the dust as after our passing, surely the other demon lords would rise up and take it.

And with this depressing thought, I strode to the library, intent on finding the answers I sought. Desperate to find that my youkai had a better understanding of the world than I and that my nightmares wouldn't come to pass.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I remembered blackness. Falling, pain in my knees and then the sense of drowning. Drowning into nothing. And then…

Peace.

I don't know how long I dwelled in that place, in that feeling, before light seemed to overwhelm. Dreams, or what I thought were dreams, enveloped me and held me captive. Again and again I dreamt of the moon, of a large white dog with purple stripes and blood-red eyes. I dreamt of lights, thousands of lights, glowing as they rose into the heavens. I dreamt of faceless children and of happiness.

There was a whisper of words I could not recall, but they soothed me. I heard the growl of an animal and realized it came from me. I grasped at my throat, fear rising, and as I felt about to be consumed I felt the chill of ice wrap itself around me. I felt calm and serene. The fear gone, the words lost, and the memory of that animal forgotten.

And then I woke up.

I was laying in our fouton, the sheets wrapped around me, a warm body nuzzling into my side. I patted it with a hand and felt it stir beneath me. I felt stiff, as if I hadn't moved in days. I tried to raise myself to look around me, but a small hand pushed at my chest.

"No, no, Kagome-chan!" I looked at the small and beautiful face before me. Worry and fear were stitched into her brow, and I desperately wanted to sooth it away.

"W-wa…" I croaked softly. The scratch in my throat made me cough and after I did so, I wiped my brow. I felt the clamminess of my skin and wondered when I had fallen ill, and how long I had been knocked out.

Rin jumped quickly from my side though and plucked a cup of cooled tea to my lips. I sipped, thankful for the stimulant, but wishing it was hot and fresh.

"Rin will go get Seshomaru-sama. Kagome has made him worry. Rin was afraid too and slept by you every day." She smiled her beautiful smile and stood to leave. "Please do not move, Kagome-chan. You are ill."

I tried to nod, but as she left I felt myself begin to fall, again, into a tired sleep.

….

I woke again what must have only been a few minutes later. Seshomaru stood over me, his cold mask in place. Across the room, I watched as Hari prepared tea and I prayed inwardly.

"Kagome-san?" I turned my head to the sound of a new voice. "Kagome-san, I am Torin. I am the Lord's healer." The sound of the voice was gruff and slightly weathered. His face seemed to reflect the same, but there was kindness in it.

"N-nice to meet you, Torin-sama." My voice was shakey at best, but I could feel it becoming stronger with each word. I swallowed dryly and felt a bowl pressed into my left hand. Looking down, I saw that Rin had brought me water. I nodded and tried to sit up to drink. I felt strong hands grip my sides as I moved. I tried to shrug them off, and while Torin allowed his hands to slip from my right, Sesshomaru's grip on the left seemed to tighten. I looked at him stubbornly.

"Kagome-san, I'm going to ask a few questions. I just want to assess your awareness and to be assured that there are no negative consequences as a result of your rest." I nodded before taking a sip of water. "I am going to start with a few simple ones. What is your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome." My voice was stronger this time.

"How old are you?"

"I am 20 years old."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

I scowled for a second, thinking. I remembered peace and darkness. But that must have been while I was sleeping. I remembered falling to my knees, Sesshomaru gripping my wrist as he flooded my mind with images somehow. I swallowed thickly. Hadn't I blacked out?

"I remember arguing with Sesshomaru and then blacking out. After that, I'm pretty sure I was… I guess I was dreaming." I looked up at Sesshomaru. I remembered his emotions, the flood of his thoughts and that feeling of drowning in a sea of complex emotions. I didn't want to share that with Torin, but I tried to communicate that to Sesshomaru with my eyes. He seemed to understand because I got a soft incline of his head and then a hesitant feeling of warmth wrapped itself around me. I closed my eyes and sighed at the feeling. The way he wrapped himself around me made my knickers go wet. The thought of his mouth warming my chest instead of the feel of his emotions played around in my mind.

I must have somehow communicated those images to him, because I received first shock and then desire in response.

Torin cleared his throat, clearly aware of the conversation going on behind closed mouths. I saw a smile pull at his mouth.

"Your mind seems to be well, Milady. You have been unconscious for nearly four days now and during that time you seemed to have caught a fever. Your temperature hasn't seemed to drop, but for your temperature, your body seems to be in good health. I will look further into the cause of the fever, but as of right now, I am afraid to treat it without knowing the cause."

I thought about the many reasons that could cause a temperature to rise out of nowhere, but I couldn't seem to fit a description to my situation. I knew I wasn't going to be ovulating for atleast another week… I supposed I could have an infection, but I don't remember having had any symptoms prior.

I simply nodded at the healer and turned back to Sesshomaru, allowing confusion to lace my thoughts and emotions.

"Thank you, Torin, you may go." Sesshomaru spoke without lefting his gaze from mine. Torin bowed low and asked Rin if she would come help him pick some wild herbs. She seemed hesitant to join him at first, but ran over to hug me and Sesshomaru before heading out with the Healer.

I continued to look into those molten gold pools that were Sesshomaru's eyes. I watched as he breathed in deeply, his eyes closing slowly and a purr of pleasure escaping his chest.

"You smell divine." He spoke lowly. I bushed fiercely and wondered if he could smell my arousal. He must have anticipated this question though because he quickly gave answer. "I can smell your desire, little miko. It is heavy on the palette, thick… as if I could taste it on the air." He flicked a tongue out along his bottom lip as if to make his point. I groaned and felt the wetness between my legs become even more pronounced.

"Sesshomaru, I-" He opened his eyes and looked into mine again. I could see him fighting the battle with his youkai. His eyes were tinged with red, but I wasn't afraid. Something about it made me feel empowered and desirous. I wanted to feel him let go, to feel him take me completely. To feel him release the caged beast and allow it to pound into me senselessly…

"Miko, do not tempt this Sesshomaru." I could hear the growl in his voice and it surprised me.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked shakily. Surely the bond wouldn't-

"I saw that, miko. I saw the image of you bent over, your ass in the air as this Sesshomaru drove into you from behind wildly. I saw the tinge to my eyes and felt your desire for my youkai." He stated it so coolly, that I forgot to be embarrassed. I was enchanted by the way he could appear to be immune to my desires… but his emotions… the feelings washing over me told me a different story. He seemed to be holding some of it back, though. Was he afraid of overwhelming me again? Was his desire for me so great that he feared it causing me to collapse?

"Sesshomaru?" I waited. He blinked at me. I wanted to laugh. Communicating with Sesshomaru was requiring a whole new language of subtle facial expressions and eye movements. Some people used their hands or their voices to communicate, but Sesshomaru used his face. I wondered how many people truly saw it as openly as I did now. I couldn't remember such methods prior to our mating.

"Sesshomaru, what happened? I remember the conversation and then the wave of your emotions in my mind. But then there were those images. Is this normal? What else are we going to have to share with one another? I- can you look into my mind now? I…" I trailed off. I didn't know which question was the most important, and I felt like when I had one question answered, three more took its place. Was this going to be my new life? Battling the metaphorical hydra as I learned to live and love Sesshomaru? Could I love him?

He seemed to pause, unsure of what to say. I watched his face. He didn't give much away, but something in my gut told me he wasn't unsure of what to say… just how much.

"This Sesshomaru has done some research while you slept, little miko. I ha-"

"Kagome." I interrupted. He was so indecisive! Why couldn't he just stick to one name? I laughed to myself. As much as I wanted to be angry and frustrated, I found myself becoming more amused. He had said it multiple times, generally in what I was sure he would assume to be moments of weakness. I knew better, they weren't moments of weakness… just passion. I wondered if those were the moments when his youkai was closest to the surface? Was his conscious effort to use my title, rather than my name, an attempt to control himself or me?

"Hn. I have completed some additional research into the matter. From my recollection, my father and that woman had not suffered a similar connection. I looked into common ningen-inu mating histories and was unsuccessful in finding much information that was helpful. I looked for anything on miko-youkai mating and have found nothing thus far. I will work to correct this. Until we can garner information from somewhere, we will surely learn the extent of the bond as we continue in our… relationship." I felt my shoulders sag, slightly disappointed. Knowing that Sesshomaru was feeling the same didn't necessarily make me feel better. I had hoped that at least one of us would know what the hell was going on.

"This Sesshomaru, has made plans to visit an old advisor. I suspect he is likely to have some answers, however unpleasant." This time, I couldn't stop myself. I laughed.

"Ha! Was that a joke?" It felt good to laugh again. "Did the almighty Sesshomaru seriously make a joke?" I watched his face as I wiped away at the sudden tears in my eyes. I saw the near imperceptible lift of the corner of his mouth. He had smirked at me. I tossed my hands in the air before moving to slide out of bed.

"Who knew?" I asked no one in particular. "Who knew, the great Lord Sesshomaru had a sense of humor?" I felt my feet touch the ground and saw him standing in front of me, a slight scowl on his face."

"Do not mock me, miko." His voice was steady. I felt the slight lace of insecurity along the outside of our connection and I tried to sooth it away with my own warmth. I grasped at his hands in front of me and brought them to my face.

"Never, Sesshomaru. I would never mock you." I said it as comfortingly as I could, and hoped he could feel how genuine I was in making that statement. He was mine. I pushed that feeling of possession at him as I looked into his eyes. They had gone red, and I smiled up at him.

 **TBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBC**

 **Note:** Thanks guys for any and all feedback. Like most fanfiction writers, my life's blood is made of reviews… it is what gives life to inspiration and it doesn't hurt to build one's confidence. LOL.

I know this was a shorter chapter, but I was eager to update.

I still don't have a beta if there is anyone interested, shoot me a PM. And I am certainly open to feedback.

Hope everyone is doing well in the weeks leading up to the Holidays. I work retail, so I know I am going crazy. I feel like the Holidays have become an excuse for people to be nasty to one another and I wonder why that is? Isn't it supposed to be about kindness and stuff? I don't know. Just be nice to the people who help you. Remember that we have to see hundreds of shoppers every day and a good portion of them are nasty for no real reason. J

I will try and post again before next Sunday. Have a great week everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Hey guys! So I wanted to say thanks for all the follows and the favorites! I'm really surprised at how popular this story is becoming. I hope it only continues to fill your eager hearts with joy!

I keep trying to set up an outline of what I want each chapter to be and I get distracted by an unforeseen development in the chapter and then I get lost in the tangent. LOL. I hope it doesn't read that way. This chapter is going to (hopefully) answer some more questions that you may or may not have and hopefully build up to the first major event. I appreciate your patience with me as I work my way through it, for surely another lemony tangent is sure to come. LOL

 **SECOND NOTE:** For those of you who saw the original version of this chapter I apologize. When I reviewed it, the page did not show that there was an error in the formatting. Took me a couple of tries to get it to load properly, and to be honest, I'm still not sure what the problem was. Thank you for your patience. Thanks to Kitta160 for pointing it out. I probably would not have noticed if your review hadn't given me a heart attack. LOL

 **Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi… blah,blah, blah… Seshy is on my Christmas wish list this year and I have been a very good girl. LOL ;)

 **Warning:** Rated M for mature. Everyone under the age of 18 should, well, really just try not to get caught ;) But in all fairness, it is rated M for explicit sexual content, potential cursing, and violence. Please read with caution and know that while I do not intend to offend anyone, I don't really care if I do. LOL. You've been warned.

 **Shout-outs:**

Thanks to the following readers for your lovely reviews and support!

Whovian212, Kissrose36, nativebeautiie, redrake323, cherisebrady, bertabee1

This one is for you guys! Let me know what you think.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Miroku!" an eager little voice yelled out to me. "Miroku, wake up!" I groaned as I felt little hands pushing my sides.

"Shippo, surely the sweet Lady Moon has not yet left us devoid of her comforting bosom." As I yawned and blinked myself to consciousness my thoughts strayed to the bosom of a different lady. If only Sango were as gracious and giving as the moon. I winced as a hand struck down on my head forcefully. "Na-nani?!"

"I know where your mind went to, Miroku. And don't think I wont tell Sango that you were thinking of HER bosom when you made that remark." I glared at the adorable face of the kitsune pup sitting on my lap. I brought a hand to my face pinched the bridge of my nose as I chuckled lightly.

"You will learn one day, Shippo, that a man's mind often lingers on that which brings him pleasure. This is even more true when a man is awoken without warning and without cause."As I looked at him he just glared and I sighed in return. "What is it Shippo?"

"Sango says to get up."

"Finally! Lady Sango has decided to it is time to let me woo her!" I felt myself jump up in excitement despite the voice of logic in my head that suggested perhaps Sango wished me to get up for reasons other than carnal pleasure. Shippo seemed to agree because he hit me again. I glared down at him.

"Sango knew you would react that way. She suggested that I slap you every time you had an indecent thought. Something about training… I don't know. Anyway, get up!"

"What is going on?" If it wasn't for fun and it wasn't for battle, since there were no foolish yells from Inuyasha, what could possibly… Oh.

"Sango wants to leave. She said she would explain it on the way, so get up! She hasn't even told me yet!" With this he hopped off my lap and proceeded to gather his bag before heading out the door. I sighed again, and started packing.

Something told me that this had to do with Kagome. While I believed she needed to be contacted, we also didn't have any leads other than she was with Sesshomaru. We had spent the last week trying to find out the location of his group, but with no success. I wondered what Sango had found out.

I walked out of the door a little while later to find Sango and Shippo waiting with Kilala.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I thought I knew the answer, but figured the air should be cleared.

"With Kikyou. He left a little while ago. I figure he has no problem leaving us, so why can't we leave him?" The bitterness in Sango's voice did nothing to hide her true feelings about the half-demon. I couldn't fault her for it, we had all been losing respect for him over the last few months. His shameful treatment of Kagome only seemed to justify our upset. I was honestly surprised that it had taken Sango so long to hunt out Kagome. I walked up to Kilala and settled in on her back, holding a hand out to Sango.

"So where are we going?" I watched the anger slightly ebb from her face as she grabbed Shippo up and settled onto Kilala. With a gentle word of urgency, we were off to find Kagome.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

As the Miko laid in bed struggling with fever, I spent my days continuing the search for answers. In between meetings with the various advisors and leaders, I spent my time looking through scrolls. Jaken had finally been of some use, spending his waking hours searching for those that would be of most use to me. While I didn't find much in his selections on matings between youkai and miko, something told me it wasn't for lack of trying on his part, but rather a sheer lack of material in general.

I scowled. My youkai had been far from helpful and the few advisors I truly trusted in the shiro were of no help either. I would need to make a visit to Bokuseno. The wise, old, and stubborn tree-youkai would be the most likely of any to know what could be expected of such a mating. I hated having to see the old fool. His answers were never comforting, but at least I could be sure of their reliability.

"Jaken" I called coldly.

"Y-yes, Milord!" He came running around the corner, eager to present himself to me. I watched as he tripped over a book in his earnest and face planted at my feet. "What can this lowly servant do to help, Milord?!"

"Ready A-un." And stepping on his head, I walked over the pathetic idiot while making my way to the door.

"Y-yes, Milord!" I made a point to ignore the sheer devotion in his voice and the scent of gleeful tears as I heard him rush to do my bidding.

I walked the halls of the Shiro, intent to complete some minor tasks before heading out. Along the way I took note of the voices talking all around me. While I had paid little attention to them in the past, my youkai seemed intent on honing in on them since having brought Rin to the shiro. That practice seemed to have become even more important since bringing our mate into the residence as well.

"Why haven't we seen her?"

"I hear she is a miko!"

"Why has the Lord taken a ningen?"

"I'm sure that if I could get Sesshomaru into my bed-"

I felt nothing as I heard the conversations all around the shiro. They all seemed to be focused on the miko. While part of me was unnerved by the thought of her so easily brought to their lips, I understood that it was the way of those who had little to admire, envy, and gossip about those who were of worth.

 _Safe._

We were of one mind, then. We would keep her safe. As I finished my tasks for the day, I would make a point of adding more security to her rooms before heading off. I needed answers and she needed rest, this was how it needed to be.

 _Take._

While I greatly wished to satisfy my desires and the throbbing erection between my legs in her tight pussy, I could not bring myself to disturb her as she struggled with illness. My youkai did not seem to be bothered by this turn of events, simply purred when near her and lusted after her when I was working.

In her sleep, the ona had taken to sending me images of my naked flesh above her, memories of her hands stroking and thrusting herself to climax, and the ever present feeling of lust and desire. The first time I had received them I had been surprised to find her still sleeping, curled into my pillow as she slept. I left my moko-moko behind for her to hold and had regretted the decision shortly after as I could feel her stroking it in her sleep. I had been unsuccessful in obtaining it back from her.

After making the necessary stops and making the necessary adjustments to her guard, I slipped out of the shiro and found myself traveling to reach Bokuseno.

 **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

I lost track of all time as I slept. The fever wore me down a little more with each passing hour. My muscles had begun to ache, my body sore, and I was sure that I was going to be torn in two.

Beside me, I could feel Rin's ever present fear. Most of the time she sat chatting to me, content to not hear my voice in response. There were times where she told me stories of Sesshomaru's greatness. She shared with me the story of how she came to be his companion and was quick to mention her Lord's displeasure with wolves. Even in my sleep I groaned at the thought of Kouga and his pack eventually finding me and the drama that was sure to ensue.

"Tomorrow is the moon festival, Kagome-chan. Rin wishes you would be better by then, but if you can't go then I will save you a sweet bean cake like the one Hari snuck to me!" I could hear the faint smile in her voice as she tried to make herself seem fine. While I don't think she wanted to worry, especially since Sesshomaru seemed to show no signs of fear, I could tell with each day she was losing that battle.

Once again, I drifted into the nothingness that was sleep.

….

I heard footsteps. It was difficult to tell how far away they were or to whom they belonged, but as I drifted in and out of sleep, I knew I heard something. The smell of sweat and anxiety tinged the air.

That thought seemed to slip from my mind as I fell again into darkness. Smelling anxiety… how could I smell…

The drawing of a knife. I tossed in my sleep as I thought I heard a weapon… maybe not a knife, but _something_. Despite the pain spreading up my arm and into my head, I felt myself grip the small girl cuddled into me. She must have fallen asleep too. Was this a dream? What was-

And then above me, I could hear the slow and even breaths of someone above me. I could smell their rancid scent and taste their confidence and anxiety. It was an odd combination. And then I felt them move.

My eyes snapped open, and several things happened all at once. I recognized the shape of a female above me, an ugly dagger drawn above my chest. I felt my heart thud in my chest and as I failed desperately to move my limbs, I felt a hair rising power pour forth from me. The subtle shimmer of pink could be seen as it first pulsed around me and then pushed forcibly through the intruder and then across the room.

I heard the demon's hiss of pain before it started to scream. The shock of that scream echoed through me, and I felt the child at my hip stir at my side. I heard her tiny gasp as she woke to the scene and grasped at me fearfully.

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan!" She started shaking me, but I couldn't move. The weight of my limbs was too much to overcome and the pain shooting through me left my mind wheeling. As I saw the demon step forward to attack again, fear shot through me once more and a stronger pulse of shimmering pink light exploded from my chest as I heard Rin begin to cry. This time, I noticed the subtle touch of blue around the edges.

I watched as the demon was pushed back against the walls of the bedroom forcefully and the doors to the room slam open. I could see the guards fighting to get in, but unable to get past the barrier I had built around us. I could feel it pushing away from me, forcing the youkai into the wall harder. I was surprised to hear the wall crack as the youkai screamed.

Around me, a more solid shade of pink and blue swirled up and pulsed a final time. Time seemed to stand still as I first watched the silent recognition by the commander at the door, his eyes widening as I heard him yell for his companions to run. I heard the pounding of their footsteps and their yells to clear the area.

I saw the surprise across Rin's face and felt her arms still as her grip loosened on my arm. I felt the throbbing of my head as my already weakened form struggled to contain whatever this power was. I felt the sudden tightening of a band around my waist an realized that Sesshomaru's moko-moko was wrapped around me. I felt the prickling of its fur against my skin as it stood on end.

And as the power flared outward in a solid pulse of energy, I saw the look of horror and pain cross the demon's face as it disintegrated against the wall.

And then all I knew was darkness once more.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Bokuseno had proven to be somewhat helpful. While he had not been able to answer all of my questions pertaining to youkai-miko mating, he had been able to answer some questions about the bond.

In retrospect, he had not seemed much surprised by these questions. He had explained that such bonds were common between youkai mates with a true affinity for one another. While he certainly held his tongue about the reasons behind the miko and I sharing a youkai bond, the slight twitch in his features belied some suspicions. I had not been successful in acquiring them.

None the less, the visit had been worth the time. He had explained that the bond was likely to continue to grow, that the strength and depth of our bond would be reflective of the strength and depth of our affinity for one another, and that there really was no knowing where the bond would end. He had shared a few anecdotes from other youkai throughout history, some of which suggested that the bond could go so far as to read each other's thoughts. Factors such as distance and consciousness seemed to have no impact. I wondered if the same could be true of time.

Leaving the forest, I felt as if I had more questions than answers. While I now knew the potential for the bond and what it meant in terms of our relationship, I still had no answer as to why the bond existed in the first place. She was ningen, not youkai. And while my youkai kept yelling MIKO again and again, my mind did not recognize that as a suitable reason. A miko's powers were opposite to a youkai's power.

The way Bokuseno had described it, the bond was a sum of the power between two youkai. Humans had no power to add to that of a youkais, which explained why Father and Izayoi had had no such connection. A miko's power should detract from a youkai's power, thus the sum of the powers should result in a neutral field. How could a positive charge come from a neutral one?

Once more, logic seemed to have no place in the world.

I continued on my trek back to the shiro. It wasn't a long journey when I traveled on my own. A-un had proven to be a worthy companion, but I had left Jaken behind. There were some tasks that simply needed doing on one's own.

As we came within a few miles of the shiro, I felt a wave of something wash through me. At first it felt like confusion, but then darkness seemed to swim back into place. The miko must be sleeping restlessly.

 _HOME._

The youkai did not agree. As I nudged A-un on a little faster, an image came to the forefront of my mind. A darkened room, I could smell anxiety and something familiar. Through the darkened room I could see the features of a demon above me, knife drawn, and then the swift movement of the blade. I felt fear, that was not my own, consume me as the vision of a shimmering pink aura pushed outward. I felt the fur on my moko-moko rise and I felt the shiver that ran through my spine as I felt the undeniably strong miko power.

This was not a dream. The fear that washed through me was real and as I realized this, I felt the blood rage through me, my eyes tinting. I tore away from A-un and found myself charging off to the shiro.

Images confronted my senses as I pushed to get back, the animal in me roaring as I fought to control it. As the shiro broke the horizon before me, the image of a screaming face filled my mind before I watched the pulse of pink and blue power break through the walls of the shiro in the west wing.

 **TBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBC**

 **Notes:** So I felt like a cliff hanger. I know there is no Lemon in the last few chapters. I promise there will be more soon. In the mean time, I will leave you to ponder the events thus far. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks is happening. I'm always open for feedback and though I have a vague idea of where this story is going, I am always on the look out for suggestions.

There will be more coming for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, so never fear! As for everyone else, well… It should be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the well wishes and positive feedback on the story. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it thus far. If you haven't read the original, that's perfectly fine. To be honest, it wasn't very well written and the story is changing slightly. While it can certainly be argued that this story has kind of rushed some things, it's nowhere near as bad my first attempt. LOL

For anyone having trouble reading the chapters and understanding who is speaking, I make page breaks whenever the first person is going to change. If you haven't figured it out yet, the page breaks use the first initial of the person who will be taking over the first person. As an example, **SSSSSSSSSSSSSS** = Sesshomaru. **KKKKKKKKKKK** =Kagome, and in the last chapter I used **MMMMMMMMM** =for miroku. I wasn't intending on branching out to any characters outside of Sesshomaru and Kagome, but felt like some updates needed to happen outside of the couple. If there is a conflict of initials (such as for Sango and Sesshomaru and Shippo) I will use the first and second letter of their name. **SaSaSaSaSa** =Sango and **ShShShShShSh** =Shippo or **KoKoKoKoKo** = Kouga. To be honest, I'm not sure I will be venturing beyond Kagome and Sesshomaru frequently.

Now I do use an additional page break when there is NO change in the first person perspective, but merely a passage of time. I use **….** To denote that. (As a point of interest: chapter 7 had one of these between Kagome's thoughts about Rin and the attack by the demon).

The italics are currently being used to denote Sesshomaru's inner youkai. I have also used them in this chapter to show memories. However, the italics are used in conjunction with the **…** lines used to mark passages of time. Anything printed in italics and sandwiched between two of these lines will hence forth be memories of the person who is currently "in perspective". Don't know if that's a convoluted way of explaining it… probably is. Oh, well.

I will make an effort to more explicitly say "Rin said" or "He said" or whatever else, however I try not to over utilize such phrases. Being that this is from a first person perspective, I try to keep up appearances by noting the thoughts the first person has of the secondary speaker (Such as when Sango said that Inuyasha leaves without them at the beginning of chapter 7 and Miroku notes that SHE made that comment by saying there was a bitterness in her voice as she said it).

I appreciate the feedback though. I wouldn't have known there was an issue if it hadn't been mentioned. Hopefully this helps everyone understand my befuddled and crazy mind a little more. If you still have problems or if anyone else sees some areas of opportunity, please let me know so I can adjust my writing style as necessary.

 **Disclaimer:** So… Yeah Rumiko Takahashi owns everything. All Inuyasha characters and any plot that has to do with Inuyasha canon. She even owns the sexiness that is Sesshomaru.

 **Warning:** Rated M for mature… sex, violence, and cursing (maybe… I never really know. There might be some later).

 **Shout-outs:** As always, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm kind of a review whore so keep 'em coming! "WILL POST FOR REVIEWS!" is what my life's sandwich-board says. LOL I crack myself up.

Thanks to _Kitta160_ for mentioning the posting error on that last chapter. I hope you had an opportunity to enjoy it after it was fixed.

 _Nikichan_ \- I loved your idea and it's very similar to what I had in mind. I appreciate the suggestion and will do what I can to make it an awesome reality for you.

 _DarknessDawns_ \- thanks for the words of encouragement. Glad to hear that you are enjoying the lemon. A part of me wishes I had written the beginning differently so that we had more of Kagame's struggle, but theres also this big part of me that says "LEMON IS YUMMY! Just make it work for you!" lmfao.

 _Kissrose6_ \- I hope this was a quick enough post for ya ;)

 _bertaee_ \- Sesshy will be mad. You won't see it too much in this chapter, but there will be more in the future ;) I won't give too much away.

 _redrake233_ \- Thanks for the encouragement. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. LOL I always feel like I'm questioning myself in terms of where the story is going... I think part of that is because I keep getting distracted by these tangents in the plot line. LOL

And thanks to the _guests_ who posted as well. Without a name, I can't send you a direct shout out, but I appreciate the reviews nonetheless.

Hope everyone is having a great week! Now on with the story:

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I watched in utter shock as the blast in the west wing demolished the windows and parts of the wall. There was a pinkish-blue dome around the perimeter of what had been my bedroom and I watched as the wall and ceiling came crumbling down around it. I felt fear resonate through me and I recognized that this time it was just as much my fear as it was hers.

The jarring surprise of the blast had halted my progress toward the shiro for the span of a moment, but I was quickly running again. I cleared the distance between where I had been standing and the dome within seconds. I felt, as much as heard, the growl rising from my chest as I neared closer to the space. Around me I heard the screams of the servants as they fought to get away. The pure aura emanating off of the miko had pushed passed the bedroom, broken through walls, and injured any within the west wing. I smelt the burning of demon flesh from those who were within its blast radius.

I saw the head of my guards standing at the entrance to my bedroom where the barrier still blocked his entrance. I could see half his face sizzling away, as if it had been held to burning hot coals. I knew the truth was far more terrifying for him. He was lucky he hadn't been purified.

But watching him as I neared, I felt my youkai snap in anger beneath the surface. While I could not keep my eyes from burning red, I would not let myself show emotion. But I needed answers, and I would have them.

"Milord!" He must have smelt me on the air because he quickly turned from his conversation with a distressed servant and came toward me, kneeling.

"What happened here?" I asked. While others might have felt it cool and calm, I felt as if my fear was bleeding through my voice. Surely, Rin was with the miko. Were they both safe? Clearly the miko was alive to have left a barrier, but in what state? I looked to the dome and watched as a flick of blue whispered across the surface. I narrowed my eyes.

"Milord, I know only what I saw. I came to her aid when I heard a scream. When I approached the door, her guards said that Hari had gone inside to care for the mistress, but we could feel the power. We felt it wash over us, Milord, and we tried to get out in time. We have lost at least two people to the miko's purification power. I know not the state of the Mistress, Rin, or Hari, but I would be surprised if there is anything left of the servant." His voice remained cool as he spoke, but I could hear the thunder in his chest as his heart pounded. I wondered if it was out of fear or adrenaline. I took inventory of his scent and nodded crisply.

"Was she threatened?" I asked tersely.

"I don't know, Milord. We have not been able to breach the barrier to inquire." He finally stood as I made to move toward the barrier. I could still feel my moko-moko hugging the woman. Her pulse was slow and steady. Had she passed out? Was she even awake when it happened?

 _Warrior. Survivor. Keep_.

I made to move toward the barrier and as I did, I felt an arm grab at my elbow. I stopped mid step and turned a searing look upon the head guard. What was his name? Clearly he did not understand his position.

He seemed to recognize his mistake, and he quickly looked down submissively, pulling his hand back as he did so. He cleared his throat as I continued to stare down at him. I heard a slight whimper come from him before he apologized and stepped back. I watched him for an additional moment before stepping toward what would have been the door to my room if the wall around the room hadn't fallen.

I could feel the eyes of the guards and servants as I stepped closer. I put my hand up to the barrier and heard a hiss of surprise from behind me. I ignored it and focused my attention on the feeling passing beneath my hand.

 _Strength. Pure. Youkai. Warm. Home._

I could feel my moko-moko inside, clearly it wasn't purified with whatever demon had been inside. Even from beyond the barrier I could tell that Hari hadn't made it out. And the barrier wasn't just made of sacred energy for there was a touch of demonic energy laced with it.

 _Powerful._

I agreed. It wasn't just the miko's reiki that was powerful and causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand, but also the youkai energy. It felt familiar, but also alien. It was an odd sensation that sent a tingle of warmth through the tips of my fingers.

Feeling that I understood the barrier a little more, I stepped through it. The silence behind me, and then the sudden outburst of breath, told me that those who had witnessed my entrance were surprised by it.

The room felt warm to me. I could hear the fluttering heart beat of my ward and her attempt to quietly control her sobs. I smelt fear and concern in her scent.

"Rin." I called to her softly. I watched as she raised her head from the miko's chest, her face stained with tears and her hands trembling.

"Ka-Kagome…" she stuttered breathlessly. "Sh-she wont wake up. Rin keeps shaking her and calling to her… but she wont wake." This seemed to upset her even more and she broke down again into tears as she dropped her head to the miko's chest.

"Rin." I watched her shake her head in defiance. "Rin, the miko is sleeping. This Sesshomaru can hear her heart. It is strong, Rin." She looked at the miko's face with a sad smile and nodded, reassured. I walked closer, coming to stand in front of my ward on the other side of the futon. I knelt down and put a hand on the girl's head. "Rin, tell me what happened."

Rin seemed to think for a moment, as if she wasn't really sure what she remembered. "Rin… Rin was sleeping, Sesshomaru-sama. I remember screaming, but it wasn't coming from Kagome-chan." She paused for a moment and thought. "It was Hari, Sesshomaru-sama. She was screaming like she was angry and maybe in pain. But she wasn't bleeding. She was holding a knife… and… I remember shaking Kagome-chan. Her eyes were open, but she didn't speak or move." She paused again.

I watched the emotion cross Rin's face. She seemed to be confused. I patiently waited for her to continue and when she didn't I gently urged her onward.

"Rin." She looked up at me as I said her name. She seemed to draw strength from me as she squared her shoulders; a look of determination on her face.

"Hari tried to attack Kagome-chan and Rin. Rin watched as a bright light came from Kagome-chan's chest and exploded like the sun. It was bright and warm. It made Rin feel like she was safe and at home. But I don't think Hari felt at home because she was screaming and was thrown against the wall. And then Hari disappeared and Kagome-chan's eyes were closed."

I nodded. "Thank you, Rin." I patted her head once more before standing. I called for the Head of the guard and watched as he stepped up to the barrier, but did not move to cross it.

"Yes, Milord?" he asked. I turned to Rin, knowing that he would hear my orders as I spoke to her.

"Rin, it is late and we will need to make other arrangements for sleep. Can you assist this Sesshomaru by finding Lord Nori?" She beamed up at me excited to have something to do. I nodded to her before turning to walk back to the Head guard. I felt her fall into step behind me.

"Locate Lord Nori, brief him on the situation and have him begin making the necessary arrangements. See to it that at least two guard accompany you and assign them to my ward's care. If any harm should fall on her..." I glared heavily at the guard and I heard his heart race for a moment, "…know that I will personally see to the three of you." He nodded in understanding. I turned to Rin one last time and nodded to her. She seemed to take this to mean she was dismissed, for she quickly smiled and began to skip away down the hall.

As they left, I turned once more to the miko and made to sit beside her.

 **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

There was darkness, pain, and something familiar. I saw the moon before me, then it was gone as clouds seemed to paint themselves across the sky. Then it was back, but shining even more brightly. There was a warmth and familiarity in it.

I dwelled in this place, whispers from people long since past and those yet to come. They spoke of love and friendship. Of war, death, pain, and loss. They spoke of changes… Transformations… and of things for which I had no words.

And cutting through these conversations were thoughts and images that were not my own, but were. Images first of a youkai lord teaching me to kill, the taste of youkai and ningen blood on my claws, then there were those thoughts of a quest… a task or achievement just outside of my grasp. Still more followed of a girl trailing after me with flowers in her hair, a feeling of serenity and calm as I watched a mass in my bed, frustration as I watched what should have been mine wielded by another, and fury as I watched an explosion tear through what was my home.

They came so fast in my mind and it was difficult to know if they were memories of my own life or of another's. I felt the emotions and heard my youkai growling and purring in unison with them. I smelt things and heard things for which I had no understanding, but I knew them nonetheless.

In this place where I knew not myself, I heard a familiar feminine voice warm my heart and calm my mind. She wore a face similar to my own, but different all the same. She wore battle armour and I knew that she had once protected something… Something that was important. And there was a feeling in my heart that that task had become my own.

"Sleep now and wake anew. Trust your instincts and let two become one. Run not in fear. Know that you have been gifted this unique power because you have what is necessary to see the task complete without bending yourself to the whims and weaknesses of others." I felt a kiss upon… something. I knew not my body in this place. I didn't know if I had a body, but I felt it anyway. I felt her leaving and heard her words echoed in the depths of my darkness. And then there was light beyond light.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It was the day of the Full moon and I felt energized. I had not taken rest, but I would feed from the moon and relish the taste of it on my youki. As I watched the people building their booths and tents in preparation for the evening festival, I reminisced on the previous evening's events.

 **…**

 _After sending Rin on her way, I turned back to the ona. She had not twitched, her breathing had not changed, and her fever had only gotten worse from what I could feel across the room. A small part of me recognized that such a temperature was impossible for a ningen to survive, but I had no worries for it. A larger part of myself, likely my youkai half, recognized that there was no danger for her despite the lack of evidence to prove it._

 _I moved to her and felt her reiki move around me like water adapting to a boulder in its path. It caressed me as if it knew me and wanted to welcome me home. I allowed my youki to come to the surface of my being and instead of the anticipated snap and crackle of reiki and youki meeting, I felt the submission of the reiki under the weight of my power. I felt my youkai purr in appreciation before my youki reached out to caress the reiki as it had done me._

 _I came and kneeled beside the miko and trailed the back of my hand across her cheek. It was hot. Too hot, but I only felt warmth spread through me. I closed my eyes and let my mind reach out to her._

 _At first, nothing came to my call, but as I waited a silent darkness came up as if searching. Memories that were not my own came to my mind and felt myself crying and sobbing at a funeral for a man I did not know. I watched a woman place an infant child in my arms and coached me on how to hold him as love seared through me. I felt myself running after a carriage I did not recognize as a bag slapped against my back eagerly. I heard the gossip of the girls around me about a teenage boy named Hojo and then there were suddenly memories of Inuyasha. Saving him, loving him, mourning him, and caring for him. I felt emotions that were not my own and I let them wash over me as the memories continued until I was staring into the cold golden eyes of a familiar face._

 _Seeing my face from the eyes of the miko I saw things. My first memories of myself were those of anxiety and pity. The miko had pitied me when she had first met me and I wondered at what that meant. I saw the coldness reflected in those golden eyes and watched as my true self stoically commanded those around him. And then it changed… Warmth, confusion, familiarity… and instead of ice I was seeing fire. Instead of pity, I felt love and affection._

 _The strength of the ona's feelings overwhelmed me for a moment and I knew not who I was. I pushed my own thoughts and memories back at her in response, hoping that she would feel the gratitude I felt in her sharing her vulnerabilities._

 _I waited for a short time and received no reaction. I felt my moko-moko caress her skin as I allowed my youki to wash over and into her. I moved in to pick her up, knowing that moving her was going to be the next step and was fascinated by the quick and sudden reaction of her reiki. It spiked around me in recognition, caressed me, and receded completely. I felt the barrier around the room fall and I pushed my own youki in a swirling vortex around me as the remainder of the ceiling and walls tumbled without the support of her reiki._

 _I carried her carefully from the remains of our room and into battered and cracked walls of the remainder of the wing. I continued past the servants, some of them standing in aw after us before getting back to their tasks as they felt the menacing snap of my youki._

 _ **…..**_

I looked back into our temporary room as I felt her reiki shift. As evening had passed into night my youki had come to know her reiki in a new way. Even without it's physical manifestation, I could feel it resonate from the depths of her. As I had focused in on it over the passing hours, I had noticed it shift again and again as if to make room for something new.

Tonight the festival would continue. I would take Rin around to the booths, allow her the opportunity to spend time with other ningens of my territory who celebrated the night of my power. I would make my appearances to the local youkai and ningen lords before coming back to watch over the little ona who had so quickly consumed my life.

 **TBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBC**

 **Note:** Alright, so not as long as the other chapters, I know. But I really felt like we made some progress in the right direction in terms of building up to the core plot. I kinda see this fic going on for awhile with well over 30 chapters. We shall see though. I do have some ideas in terms of finishing the shikon and defeating Naraku, but when I began writing this I didn't have a specific place in the Inuyasha canon where I wanted this to start from. I will start freshening up on my Inuyasha history and see if there is a place in the Inuyasha plot that makes sense. I am open to suggestions. I know this fic suggests that Kagome has been hunting with Inuyasha for three years, while I believe the Manga time frame saw the jewel completed within a fraction of that time.

Anyway, I hope the author's note at the beginning helped everyone enjoy the reading experience a little more. I really tried to keep the formatting to the story as simple and basic as possible, but I am open to suggestions in how I can improve it.

Thanks for reading guys and don't forget to R&R!


End file.
